Into the Light
by zombiedog001
Summary: At first, they thought it as a dream. Did Umbrella bring them back for their own use? Or was it for something else? And what if... Umbrella shedded some light onto their newest experiments.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story, and it maybe a possible sequel to Uncover..., I'm still thinking about it.**

He let out a deep sigh as he heard the exchanges of loud, sharp voices from inside the large room behind him. He prayed it wasn't another one of her tantrums, but with the sudden sound of a door being kicked open. He already knew the answer. He watched as a blonde-haired figure went storming by, and quickly disappeared around the nearest corner.

He turned to see the expensive-suited man standing behind him. Sweat coming from his forehead, while he face was redden slightly.

"Don't worry Mr. President, I'll have this under control in a minute," he reassured, watching as the older man nodded before going back into his office. He took his time to follow the already memorized track of the girl. Around the corner, down the hallway, down two flights of stairs, through the kitchen, and out the back door into the backyard patio.

Moving through each of those places, he walked outside into the slightly chilly breeze. He walked the concrete pathway to the small patio outside. Surprisingly, she wasn't in there. He looked around, before spotting just a glimpse of her figure turning towards the front of the house. Jumping over the small wooden fence from the patio, he walked around the house, and followed her faint figure.

Eventually, he got tired of this game of chase, and jogged to catch up with her. When he went to grab her arm, she quickly pulled it away. He let out a sigh, as he stopped.

"Come on Ashley, don't be like this," he said,

"No Leon, I'll be like this if I want to," she replied sharply, as she continued walking.

He groaned, before going back after her. "Ashley, come on, stop wondering around, you wanna be kidnapped again?"

"As long as it gets me away from this place," she spoke.

"Oh come on, you know you don't mean that," Leon said, "I mean, you had so many death events that could've happened in Spain. You were almost crying like a little kid." he didn't want to sound so harsh, but he had to tough point to make.

She turned around at him. Mascara running down her cheeks as her blue eyes were filled with tears. "You know what, I wish one of those actual worked. So then, I didn't have to come back to this prison. I wish...," she groaned, before dropping down to sit on a large boulder. "I wish I could just drop dead now, and then I wouldn't have to care about my life anymore." she buried her face in her crossed arms.

Okay, that was new. He struggled to find something say, and found himself empty of answers. Maybe he could just wait it out. She had been having so many tantrums lately, he couldn't figure it out. When he first brought her home, the first few months she just stayed inside. But now, she had been home for almost a year, and she was becoming so...so, something. Not that he cared that much, he saw her more like a little sister. But, she was part of his job, he was suppose to look after the President and his family, and she was his daughter.

"Look, what is the point with all of these little tantrums of yours?" he asked, but was answered with silence. He scratched the back of his head, as he sighed again. "Look, if it was something I said..."

But, she cut him off as she shot to her feet. "No Leon, it wasn't something you said. It was something you didn't do, okay. You could've been there, you could've saved him. And, this is not a tantrum, okay. This is just me trying to deal with something..." she wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her orange sweater, getting a smear of black on it. She turned and stormed off.

Once again, he was at a lost of words. What did she mean by all of that? And who cried and yelled to solve their problems?

"Hey Leon, you got a letter," he heard a voice behind him,

"You're gonna have to hold on to it for a while 'Red', I'm trying to deal with the problems of my job here," Leon said, as he was about to go after the blonde-haired twenty year-old.

"You sure? Looks important," Red said, as he looked at the letter he held in his hand. It had Leon's name written in cursive on the front, with a pair of red lips over his name.

Leon looked back. "Fine, let me just look at it." he took the letter, and looked it over. He noticed the red lips on it, and instantly recognized it. _Ada_ he thought. "Alright, thanks 'Red'." he watched as his friend nodded, before walking off. He unfolded the letter, and read the contents of it.

_Backyard Patio, in five minutes..._

_What the hell is that suppose to mean? _he wondered, looking back towards the patio. _Then again, she always has her ways..._ He folded the letter back, and placed it into his vest, before heading back the way he had came. Ashley could look after herself. Hopefully, she was practically in her own backyard here.

Walking around the large building, he noticed no one seemed to be at the patio house. Maybe he was early. He walked up the small stairs, and looked around at the small area with a swing hanging from the cone-shaped ceiling.

"You're late," a smooth voice spoke from behind him. "As always I assume."

He smiled slightly, before turning around to meet the black-haired Asian woman. He noticed she had her hair over to one side of her face, and she wore he original red dress, with the black pants, and black moccasins. "Well, then I guess I'm on time," he commented. "What's with looking all casual, and normal?"

She smirked at his comment, "You just like seeing me in a dress, that's all." her lips curled into a small smile. "Anyways, I'm here on business."

"Really, coming here to assassinate me, or something else?" he asked,

"Well, it's the kind of business we both know," she said, her smile suddenly disappearing.

"What kind of business?" he asked, matching her mood,

"Umbrella business." she answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: God, I am uploading chapters soo slow, I'm trying to work on three things at once and with limited time, so please, bare with me.**

He looked her over for awhile, before finding his voice. "Wait, when you say Umbrella kind of business..."

"That's exactly what I mean," Ada answered, crossing her arms. "But, it seems odd. I mean, all the other times..." her voice trailed off just like his as she seemed deep in thought for a moment.

"Whoa, what's that suppose to mean?" Leon asked,

She shook her head, "Listen, letters from Umbrella have been coming and have been sent to everyone. It's like they're taunting us, or something to that matter...All the other times when they've had something new, it's been kept secret. While most of their secrets have come out by accident, this one's like...like they want us to know what they're doing. Like they're giving us a heads up to what they're doing."

He thought it over for awhile. It seemed odd..., Umbrella was all secrets, and they usually kept it that way, you know until S.T.A.R.S. found about it all. "Well, that's unlike them. But, what have the letters read?"

"They're weird for the least of words," Ada said, before pulling a letter out of her pocket. Unfolding it, she held it in front of her and read the contents out loud. "'It seems like once again we're one step ahead of you. You think you're winning the war, but this battle isn't over yet. We know now what to do, and you can't get in our way this time. By the way, nice job on escaping that city..., we didn't expect that.'" She looked up at him. "See what I mean."

"Yeah, it probably means they're smoking something," Leon scuffed, taking the letter from her. He read himself, but found the same message. But, it couldn't be from Umbrella, they won't have been so outspoken.

"And, this letter came for you this morning," Ada spoke, as she handed him another letter. It was still taped shut. "I didn't read it incase you want to know."

"Well, I find that hard to believe," Leon replied, taking the letter from her. He peeled off the tape, before unfolding the letter. The first thing that caught his eye was the small droplets of what looked like blood that was splattered across the paper. Some places were smeared slightly, like someone had been crying when they wrote it. Next, was the small cursive writing that wrote the letter.

Like a woman's writing...

_Dear Mr. Kennedy,_

_I know it may seem odd that I'm writing to you, but things are getting out of hand and I fear you're going to be the next target. All of you are, so I'm sending this letter as a warning. Already one life has been taken just so that I can write this, so please listen to me..._(There was a large blood spot on the side of the paper that covered some of the continuing sentence.)_...and that's exactly what they're planning to do. Please, don't dwell on the past..., it'll only come back to haunt you. Literally..., take my words to heart Mr. Kennedy...Watch your back, someone close to you is about to be in deep danger..., please..._(The next place was smeared with what could've been tears, making the last word seem like a plea.)_...Dear God please..._

His hands shook slightly when he read the letter. Just who died? And what did it mean about dwelling on the past? Or, even worse, who was going to be in danger? Was it someone he knew? So many questions, and this letter only added more to the growing stack.

"Leon?" Ada asked, "What's it say?"

"Someone's going to be in danger...," he answered, looking up to meet her eyes. "Someone I know. And, someone's already died to get this warning out. Someone wants me to pay close attention to everything that's happening. It's going to change soon."

Ada was about to say something, but was cut off by a deep scream from the other side of the White House. She turned quickly in the direction, but looked back to see Leon's eyes widened slightly. _Ashley..._

Without a word, he dashed off the patio building, and across the yard. There were plenty of other guards, so she was possibly still safe. Then again, no one could get in without getting past security. Then again, Ada always did...

Reaching about halfway there, he noticed Ashley was sitting on the ground. Was she hurt? He ran over to her, slowing down slightly when he got close enough. He saw that her eyes were wide, and she seemed to be grasping at her heart.

"Ashley?" he called out to her, watching as she didn't even bother to look up at him. He walked over and stooped down to help her to her feet. She seemed to cling to his arm while he pulled her to her feet, but she automatically let go when she was standing. "Ashley, what happened?" She still didn't answer, and continued to look at the one place in front of her. A certain section of the wall. He looked over at it, and noticed it looked just like the rest of the wall. "Ashley, I want you to go inside."

She practically darted inside through the nearest back door, and disappeared in seconds. He questioned her behavior, but decided to investigate the surrounding area before asking questions.

Walking to the apparent 'Crime Scene', he looked around for anything suspicious. Nothing at all seemed to catch his attention, till he noticed something shining out of the corner of his eye. It was near a bush. Curious, he walked towards it, slowly pulling out his Matilda. Getting close enough, he reached out, and moved several branches, before spotting the item.

It was a name tag, on a dead body. A clear gunshot through the man's head. By the looks on his face, he never saw it coming...

He really didn't know what to do about it, so he decided to deal with it later. He looked up at the farthest window on the second floor. He should check up on her, but he wanted to talk to Ada first.

* * *

She dashed through the kitchen once more, through several large rooms, and back up a large flight of stairs. Getting to the second story, she ran to her left, and through the long turning corners. She dodged guards, and maids, not even bothering to apologize if she bumped into them. Getting to her room, she busted through the door. Slamming it behind her, she locked it before walking over to the dresser closest to her bed. She knelt down, and opened the bottom drawer. She shuffled through her clothes, before finding a small box.

She pulled it out, and got to her feet. Opening the box, she pulled out a small object before dropping the box to the ground. She ran the ring around her hands, muttering softly to herself.

"It wasn't him, it wasn't him...," she muttered, walking around her room. She closed her eyes. "He died back there, he died back there..." She told herself that but she couldn't believe it. It was him. He was alive. "No, he died, you didn't see it, but Leon said." she looked down at the ring in her hands, it was a smooth blue color, with small black designs on it. She ran it back and forth through her hands, before slipping it on her own fingers. "But, he was there. He was watching you, he...," her voice trailed off.

"What? Kept you from getting killed," she spun around at the sound of the deep voice. Spotting a man dressed in complete black with a mask covering his face. "Well doll face, I'm here to correct that mistake."

**A/N: Glad you liked it Alaska!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't worry, this story will make sense later on. Hopefully.**

He headed back across the yard, watching as Ada met him halfway there. Her eyes held questions, but he just answered her silence with a shrug. The past few weeks have been getting weirder and weirder. It was somewhat fine after they escaped that 'Deadwood' incident, but now things were taking more and more turns for the worst. Like something was being planned.

"Something's going on," Ada commented, almost as if reading his mind. She crossed her arms. "I think, maybe we should be keeping a tighter eye on what's going on around us. Umbrella's up to something, and they're happy to let us know about it..., but we still don't know what it is."

"It feels like they're crossing some kind of line," Leon agreed, he shook his head. "You know, Ashley's been acting a little strange these past days. I think something's wrong with her."

"Yeah, maybe she's a crack head," Ada spoke, getting a sharp look from Leon. "Sorry, but she is."

He didn't care about Ashley, just his job. He sighed. "No need, you're probably right, but that doesn't mean I can't worry. It is my job, I mean is something were to happen to her again..." he didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence, before the two looked up at the sound of heavy blades whirring in the wind. They watched as a helicopter came out of nowhere and flew above them. "What the hell? No one's allowed to fly anywhere near this place."

"That probably means one thing," Ada said.

Without warning, the helicopter fired upon the ground below, causing the two to have to duck for cover behind the house. They could hear windows shattering, before there was a scream.

Guards all around the place looked up, but quickly moved out of the way as the helicopter flew away in a matter of minutes. The yard was a wreck with large pieces of the ground turned up and filtered with bullets. Several guards headed inside, as others checked around for any other trespassers.

"God, I wish I didn't have to open my big mouth," Leon said, as he looked up at the corner of the house that was missing a wall. There were shreds of wood, and fabric hanging from the broken interior.

"Well, seems like we have another rescue mission on hand," Ada replied, looking up with him.

* * *

All his job asked him to do was to watch after the President and his family. The first lady and his daughter. But, no he couldn't even do a simple job like that. Guess failure just followed him wherever he went. First there was Raccoon City, he barely lived that and barely kept anyone alive. God, he almost got Sherry killed when he barely managed to kill Birkin in his finally stage of mutation. Then there was Spain, where he got a bunch of people killed, and killed a bunch of people. He couldn't even save anyone there, almost didn't save Ashley that time.

He sighed as he placed his Matilda into his hip holster, before grabbing his Riot gun and slipping the strap around his shoulder, letting the gun rest against his back. He slid his Broken Butterfly into the holster that hung just under his arm. He slid his knife into his shoulder holster, before slipping an extra one into his boots. He should be ready, but then again, a lot could happen.

He left the weapon's room, before heading up to the Oval Office to state his department. Getting to the giant oak doors, he pushed through them, and stepped into the large room. He caught just the last part of the First Lady leaving the room, leaving Mr. Graham in the room.

"Ah, Mr. Kennedy," the President spoke, as he got to his feet. "Are you just about ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I just came in to check with you," Leon answered, "Now Red's going to be the one to take my place while I'm gone, so you're going to have to deal with him for a short while, just ignore his jokes. He'll probably do a better job than I do, so..."  
"Nonsense, you do a perfect job," Mr. Graham interrupted,

"This is the second time Ashley's been kidnapped, and we're not even sure where she went," Leon argued. "I doubt that's a fine job."  
"You're just getting to yourself," he said, waving a hand. "Now then, changing the subject I want you to take some extra help along with you."

"I already have extra help," Leon commented,

"Well, you can never have to much help," the President replied. "Now, I want you to take Ms. Regan Mallet with you. She's a new staff to the unit, but she's proven herself to be a great ally, so I want you to keep her by your side." he hit a small button on his phone, "Will you please send in Ms. Mallet, Hunnigan." he sat back as the door to his right opened and a young, blonde-haired woman stepped in.

"So, you're Mallet?" Leon asked,

"Yes, but call me Regan," she corrected, brushing a stray bang out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. She had blue eyes, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a gray shirt, with black pants and several straps across her thighs that held clips for a handgun, which was holstered at her side. "I assume you're Leon Kennedy."  
"In the flesh and blood," he answered,

"Well, now that we have that covered, I assume you two will be on your way," the President said,

"Yes sir," Regan replied. "We'll bring her back Mr. Graham."

Leon watched as the President nodded, before he turned himself and started to walk out of the room. Regan quickly jumped to follow him. The two walked down the hallways in silence, before stepping out into the bright daylight. Guards lined the doorways, everywhere, and there was a guard at every window inside. The security had been beefed up and planes were patrolling the skies above them.

He lead her through the crowd, before outside towards a large van that was parked out on the street. He bounced the car keys in his hand as he walked over to the driver's side. Opening the door, he stepped in.

"So, just how did you get into this whole government business?" Leon asked, as he watched her take the passenger seat. He placed the keys into the ignition, and started up the engine.

"Probably the same why you did," Regan answered with a slight shrug. She caught him shooting her a question glance, and decided to explain. "We both come from the same ball park. I lived in Raccoon City, and was caught in the undead hell of it when Umbrella unleashed the T-Virus. My daughter, Lucy, and I escaped to the Arklay Mountains, hoping maybe by some chance it wasn't infected as well. It was though. I got attacked by this insect-looking thing and was separated from my daughter. I managed to escape with my life, but I wasn't strong enough to go looking blindly through the woods. Luckily, I met a few more survivors, eight of them, and they helped me get back to her. We escaped with them, and somehow the government just figured I knew too much and decided to take me in as a solider. And, here I am today."

Leon listened to her story as he drove down the street, surprised she joined for the same reason he did. "Well then, I guess you won't be freaked out by the help I'm bringing along. Some of them were at the base of the infection spread, and tried to warn the people of Raccoon, no one listened, and that's how it all started. Others were just caught in the middle, and arrived at a bad time."

"Sounds like a lively crowd," Regan commented,

"Yeah, well they love action," Leon agreed, as he turned into a back road of dirt and rocks. "So, just where is your daughter?"  
"She's with her grandparents right now," Regan answered, "She'll be seven in a few weeks, I'm hoping I'll be back in time to celebrate with her."

"I figured she would've been with her father," Leon said, before thinking possibly he was there with her grandparents.

"No, he died back in the viral outbreak," she replied, watching as he was about to apologize. " Don't bother, I've gotten over it. Everyone has."

The two sat in silence for the rest of the ride, as they past through empty pastures, and through thick trees. Finally, he got back onto the road, and made yet another turn into a slightly crowded parking area. He drove close to the sidewalk, before putting the car to a stop. He leaned back in his seat, and crossed his arms. He told everyone to meet him at the bus station at two. It was five till, so he had a little more time to wait.

"Alright, keep a look out for a large group of odd-looking people," Leon said, as his eyes scanned the large crowds out front. He didn't expect it to be so busy at this time, or on this day, normally, it almost seemed empty and deserted. Must be something special this day thought.

"You mean like them?" Regan asked, as she pointed to a med-size group of people. Two of them seemed to be deep in a conversation, while two more seemed as though they were shoving and pushing each other. Three of them looked as though they were examining a map of some sort.

"Yeah, just like them," Leon said, as he pulled the car up a little further, closer to them. They didn't even seem to notice him, or even bother with him. He pressed down on the horn, watching as they jumped and looked around. He smiled slightly as they took note of him, and seemed to be annoyed. They took several small bags, before walking towards him.

"Real funny," Chris commented sarcastically, as he opened the back door, allowing them to threw their things into the trunk. "You know, I don't remember you being this funny."

"Times have changed," Leon said, watching as the rest of them piled into the back of the car, before Chris was the last to join them. He pulled the car around, before exiting the lot and joining the road once more. "You know, I don't remember the train station being that busy."

"Yeah, they wouldn't let people take planes," Jill answered, "So, most people had to resort to the train, or some other type of vehicle."

"Right, well that reminds me," Leon replied. "Mr. Graham has send some extra help for this mission, and I'd like you guys to meet Regan." There were several welcomed mutters from the people in the back. "Anyways Regan, I'll introduce you to the gang. The black haired man is Chris Redfield, and the ponytail girl next to him is his sister Claire Redfield." The two nodded at her. "The miniskirt-tube top brown head is Jill Valentine, and the old man next to her is Barry Burton." They nodded as well, with a slight smile. "The pixie cut girl in the back is Rebecca Chambers, and the tan man is Carlos Oliveria." Rebecca waved at her, while Carlos nodded towards her. "And, the black-haired woman in the back with the short dress is yours truly, Ada Wong."  
"Hilarious, Mr. Kennedy," Ada commented, adding a slight accent to his name, which reminded him of the people in Spain, with how they pronounced his last name with some kind of weird Spanish thing. "Listen, you know any kind of deserted place we can talk without being interrupted."

"Yeah, there's a back way that's more dead than a grave yard," Leon said, as he backtracked back to the dirt road and empty pastures. He drove some into the high grass pasture, before shutting the engine off. Everyone stepped out of the car, as Ada walked towards the hood of the van and placed down the same piece of paper they were holding at the station. "What's that?" he asked,

"It's a map we received in the mail," Ada answered, "Now, I'm not quite sure where it's located, but there are some blueprints of a building here, with a small X in this small room," she placed on finger on the X, "But, then there's a small pink line that leads outside and in this area right here, which looks like a forest and is marked by the same X."

"So..?" Leon asked,

"It might mean that Ashley's suppose to be in this room, but then someone might move her out here, or the other way around," Ada suggested with a shrug, "But, we won't know until we figure out where this place is."

"So, until then, this thing's basically useless," Leon said,

"Just about," Ada replied,

"Man, look at those birds," Claire commented, as she pointed up to a large flock of birds flying overhead. "They look funny, I mean they've been circling around us for sometime now."

"Why are you watching the birds?" Chris asked,

"Because it was on T.V. last night," she answered, managing to turn the question around, getting an odd look from her brother who just shook his head before walking off. She twirled with her ponytail slightly, watching as the birds seemed to spiral around them. "You know, it looks just like that movie, just before the birds come down and kill all those people."

Almost as if on cue, the birds let out a simultaneous screech before dropping down towards them. Everyone screamed slightly as the birds' sharp beak pierced at their skin, and through their clothing. There was a cloud of black that just surrounded them, spinning around them in a rotating mass.

But, they left as soon as they had came, leaving almost nothing behind.

"What the hell?" Rebecca cursed, brushing the loose feathers from her clothes.

"That was odd," Carlos commented, a deep cut gorged into his cheek, just under his left eye. "What do you think that was all about?"

"Maybe it was just like the movie," Claire said, cuts covered her arms. "Or, at least the bird thing was."

"Hey guys," Regan called out, pulling something from her hair. It looked like a folded piece of paper. "What's this?" she unfolded it, looked at what it read.

_Cold River_

"Cold River? What's that?" Jill asked,

"It's an old abandon city north of here," Regan answered, "It's been empty for centuries, and I think it had an underground building there as well. So that may mean this map could be what remains of this city..."


	4. Truth Part 1

**A/N: Well I have a helpful note to writers everywhere, it doesn't matter what people say about your stories, their your works of art and you should tresure them more than someone else's own slick words.**

They sat there for a few minutes, wondering whether or not the note and the map were connected. It seemed as though to pass from coincidence to evil omen. No one moved for awhile, before Chris scratched the back of his head.

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere by just sitting here," he commented, looking back at the others. "I mean, we are trying to rescue the President's daughter, aren't we? Isn't it all time based?"  
"He's right," Leon said, "But, I don't know where Cold River is."

"I do," Regan spoke up, "I passed it by when I was driving into D.C. a few months ago. It's just an hour's drive from here. I can drive if you want." she watched as Leon tossed her the keys.

"I guess it's a road trip then," Jill said,

"Yeah, one to hell it seems like," Claire replied, as everyone got back into the car.

Regan started up the car, hearing the engine roar as she pulled back onto the dirt road, she turned back towards the station. Getting back on the road, she turned to the right and sped down. She weaved carefully around cars, hearing the people in the back slightly gasp and hang on to each other. She was a careful driver, but she was hoping that she could cut the time by a few minutes. She slowed down some, but continued her weaving through the steadily paced cars around her. This was her first mission, she wanted to make a good impression.

"You sure you know where this place is?" Leon asked, looking seemingly calm in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, it's just outside of town," Regan answered, "By the way traffic is going right now, it seems like we may be able to cut some time off of the hour's drive."

"That's great," Leon said, "All we need to worry about is Ashley, right now."

* * *

The hour's drive was cut in half by her skillful handling of the large vehicle, and the fact the road seemed almost empty. They stopped about a mile from the town and moved out on foot. The van had been loaded with weapons, allowing the others to take their pick and move out. Pushing through the thick foliage, they made it to just the edge of a clearing in the midst of the trees.

"I thought this use to be a town?" Carlos asked, looking around. His own Assault Rifle in hand.

"It was, but it was closed down for some reason," Regan answered, "The government took down everything, and allowed the vegetation to grow once more. Something about the soil being contaminated. The government said they would fix the problem, but they never did."

"Kind of making you two look bad," Ada commented,

"Oh yeah," Leon agreed, "But, that's what you have to deal with when you join the big G."

"So, what do we do now?" Chris asked,

"We could split up, and search for that building," Rebecca suggested, as she stood behind him and Carlos. "Half of us could investigate the inside, and the other half could wait by the X that was placed on the map."

Everyone sort of looked around at each other, before nodding.

"Sounds great," Jill replied. "I want to be one to go inside."

"Me too," Claire said, "And Carlos can come too."

"I have to make sure these two don't get in trouble," Carlos shrugged,

"Alright, then the rest of us will search around," Leon agreed, watching as the small group nodded before sneaking off into another part of the woods, before disappearing from sight.

"Come on, it shouldn't be that hard to look around," Regan said, as they moved out one more time.

* * *

She sat there curled up in the corner of a small jail cell. Her knees pressed against her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. She had been in here for a few hours now. She didn't know where she exactly was, she had been blindfolded when she was carried in. All she knew was the place was cold, and dark. And it smelt like gunpowder. Really heavy gunpowder.

She let out a sigh, resting her chin against her arms. This was the second time now, which kind of made her want to take back her earlier comment. Now her father was never going to let her out of her room.

She jumped slightly at the sound of a door opening at the end of the hallway. Her heart pounded against her chest slightly, as she pressed harder against the wall behind her. Almost as if she was trying to make herself smaller, and almost invincible in the dark.

She held her breath when she heard the door open, hoping maybe whoever it was just coming by to check on her.

"Alright, come on Princess," the guard replied with a rough voice, grabbing her by the arm before pulling her to her feet. She yelped slightly when she stumbled and almost fell back to the ground, but instead slammed into the wall. "Careful there, we don't want you to kill yourself there." he spoke, pulling her out into the hallway. He dragged her back down the way he had came from, and shoved open the door.

"Hey, be careful with her," a voice spoke behind them.

The guard stopped, his face hidden by a face mask. "Stay out of this Nine, you're not involved."

"Really, I'd like to see you try and stop me," the person said.

She watched as the guard turned around and was struck heavily in the face. He dropped like a rock to the floor. Releasing his iron-clad grip on her wrist, which would seem to almost leave a bruise. She looked over to see a dark figure step out of the shadows. He wore the same face mask as the other man did. She stepped back slightly as he approached her, unsure whether or not to run.

He seemed to notice her movement, and stopped. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

She noticed his voice had a slight accent to it. "Just who are you?"  
"That's not really important right now," the man replied, shrugging slightly. "Right now, we just have to get you out of here."

"You mean you're just going to let me go?" she asked in disbelief.

"There's been a change in plans," he told her, taking her gently by the hand as he lead her down another hallway.

She really didn't see a reason to fear him, if he was going to do what he said..., then she was fine, right? There didn't seem to be a right answer to that. She just decided to stay quiet and follow him. Besides, he was hurting her.

He lead her through several hallways, and doors, before coming to a thick iron door that required a keycard. She watched as the man swiped a card in the reader, before pushing the door open. The two stepped outside. He looked around, before taking turning left and walked that way. She followed close behind him, knowing it would be pointless if she just darted off. It was best to stick with him.

They walked a few feet, before he stopped. She paused along with him.

"Alright, well we'll just wait here for awhile," he said, crossing his arms.

"Wait for what?" she asked,

"Well, I assume Leon's looking for you," he answered,

"How do you know about him?" she replied, normally the names of the secret service were never let out. So, just how did he know about Leon?  
"Let's just say we go back," he responded.

She stared at him for awhile, before looking away...maybe Leon knew the answers..."So, we just wait?"

"Yeah, they should be coming around about this time, from...," he spoke, his voice trailing off for a moment. "Right behind those trees over there." A minute passed, before several dark figures emerged from the exact place. "See what I mean."

She watched as the figures stopped, she could identify Leon in front, and Regan off to the back, but whoever stood between them was a mystery. That Asian woman was with them too, standing right behind Leon.

"Alright, there's Ashley," Ada whispered,

"Yeah, and the guard's not even armed," Leon whispered back, "So, we basically outnumber and out weapon him at this point."

"We do, so we might want to push it a bit if we want to make sure he doesn't call for reinforcements," Ada said,

Leon nodded to her, before looking back at the dark figure in front of him. "Alright, you either let her go, or you'll be dead before you even hit the ground." everyone behind him pulled their weapons up as if to back him up.

"Sure, go ahead take her," the guard replied. He turned towards Ashley. "You go leave if you want, I'm not going to stop you."

"Whoa, he's just gonna let her go?" Chris asked with a low voice. "I thought you said last time she was kidnapped you had to go to Spain and knife fight huge-ass monsters and monks. You're such a liar."

"Wait a minute, you mean we came all this way just for this?" Ada questioned. "It doesn't seem right."

"Yeah well Ada, you never seem to be comfortably when the situation doesn't go your way," the guard answered, getting a slight shock look from Ada.

"Just who are you?" Leon asked, letting his gun drop a little bit to his side.

The guard let out a small chuckle, before reaching up to remove his face mask. Wavy dark-brown hair fell almost to his shoulders as he pulled the helmet off. His skin was a natural tan color, and his eyes were a smooth, dark hazel color.

Only Ada, Leon, and Ashley gasped and stepped back, all of them seemed effected by the guard's identity.

"No, no that can't be...,you died," Ashley whispered, putting her hands over her mouth as tears came dangerously close to her eyes. "Luis?"

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who likes the story so far, I think I might've messed up on his eye color, because I really don't know what it is. It was either brown, or blue.**


	5. Truth Part 2

**A/N: It took me awhile, but I managed to get this one up. I had a hard time trying to see how I wanted everything outlined, and this one came up.**

Chris looked over at Barry with a confused look as the two stepped back with Regan who matched their expressions. They watched as Leon, Ada, and Ashley seemed to shocked by the fact of the so-called dead man in front of them.

"That's impossible," Ada muttered, "Luis, you died in Spain. Saddler killed you."

"Ada, believe me I know all about it," Luis replied, "I have the memories and scar."

"So, how the hell are you here?" Leon asked,

He only shrugged and looked off to the side. "I'm not really sure, one day I died, and the next day I'm here. I wish I knew the answers here, but I don't. I'm just here to do a job, not that I'm at all completely aware of what it is."

"Confused," Chris said from the back, getting several nods from Regan and Barry,

"This is Luis Sera, someone I met when I was in Spain," Leon answered. "He was killed when Saddler impaled him through the chest."

"I told you he was such a liar," Chris muttered, "If he's dead, how is he here?"

"Who knows," Ada said, "But, I think Umbrella may have something to do with this..."

* * *

Her brown boots landed lightly on the ground, as she pulled herself free of the wall vent. She looked to her left and right, before turning to her right. She trotted down the empty hallway, her handgun held down her hip.

The three of them had separated when they entered the building and decided to explore the seemingly empty building. As she tracked through the empty hallway, she looked around at the offices. They were empty, but looked as though they had been in recent use. Maybe they were off on break. If so, she didn't want to be in here when they came back.

She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she spotted a man step from around the corner. Wearing a black vest with a dark-green shirt underneath it, along with black pants tucked into combat boots. There was a small sign on his shirt that she didn't have to take a second guess to.

"Whoa, what are you doing in here?" he called out.

She freaked, and raced off down the hallway. She heard the man yell once more, before racing after her. She slid through several hallways, jumping through rooms and pushing through obstacles in her way. The man kept up with her, until she managed to sneak around a corner and leap over a table, which he ran into to. She almost laughed to herself as she heard him groan, before he smashed his face into the floor.

Entering the next room, she instantly slid to a stop. Once again in her life, she looked at surprise at a picture covered wall. Some of the pictures were the same, while others looked new to her. She spotted one that she knew. The one where Carlos had his friend, Murphy, in a head and Mikhail was in the back. There were so many more pictures. Were they trying to just play at her emotions here? Once again...

Her anger boiled over suddenly, and she spun around as the guy entered in the room. "You bastard," she muttered punching him hard in the face. She watched as he fell back slightly. She noticed at that point he had an Assault Rifle in hand. When he recovered she kneed him in the stomach, before scratching his face once more. She was kicking him and slamming him even though he had the stronger weapon and head every chance to use it. She watched as he pulled his gun up to block several of her punches.

"Hey, whoa crazy lady, stop it," he said, "I wasn't going to kill you okay, just, just stop it."

She listened to him, before stopping, before pulling her gun to his face. "What the hell are you doing with this pictures, huh? You going to throw darts at them? Are you expecting me to crawl on my knees and cry, huh? Is that what you wanted? If so, I'm going to blow your face off."

"Listen lady, just calm down," he replied, putting his hands up. His face was bleeding. "This pictures have a purpose..."

"What? What's your reason?" she interrupted, thrusting the barrel underneath his chin.

"They remind me...," he answered,

"Remind you of what?" Jill asked,

"The past," he replied, watching as she seemed confused for a second, before slowly pulling her gun down. "They remind me of the past okay, of my old comrades, and what I use to do."

"Wait, what do you mean? Who exactly are you?" she questioned,

"My name's Murphy Seeker," he answered.

"Murphy," she whispered,

"Yeah, do I know you?" he asked,

She barely even heard him as her mind tracked back to her presence in Raccoon City, just before she entered that building, she heard gunshots inside. She ran in the same time Carlos ran out. He almost knocked her down. She could almost see tears in his eyes. Even later on, he seemed too depress to even think of escaping the city, like he just wanted to die. All because of Murphy, his dead comrade and friends. But, how was he here? "I-I don't know you.., but Carlos..."

She watched as his eyes slightly lightening up. "Carlos? What do you know about him?"

"We escaped together in Raccoon City," she answered, watching as he smiled slightly,

"Alright, the bastard lived," he spoke. "It would be nice to see him again, but I'm suppose to be dead."

"Yeah well, we see how that turned out," she commented, looking around. "But, if you really want to meet him, he's somewhere around here."

As if on cue, there was a slight scream from the hallway, as the two turned just in time to see someone go skidding across the floor. The came to a rest at the end of the hallway, as they crammed into a wall.

The two rushed out to see the commotion, watching as a taller, more muscular-build man stepped in front of them. Long, black hair fell to his shoulders, and a torn vest covered his broad shoulders. There was a tattoo of a sword with wings and a red ribbon around it on his right forearm.

Jill's mouth fell open as she recognized the man. She went to speak, but found that she couldn't form words. She watched as the man glanced over to her, before smirking slightly himself.

"Hey, it's Valentine," he spoke, his voice was smooth, and deep.

"...Forest?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper,

"The last time I checked I was," he commented, "Then again I was dead too." he scratched the back of his head with his last comment.

She was about to speak again, before looking over at small groan. She watched as Carlos picked himself up from the floor, his nose bleeding from when he connected with the wall. Instead of speaking, she walked over to him. She wanted to ask if he was okay, but different words came out. "Carlos, what the hell is going on here?"

He looked up at her, "How am I suppose to know? I just got tossed down a hallway by some guy twice my size, and probably twice my age too. Right now, I'm kind of more focused on what the hell will happen if we don't get out of here."

"No Carlos," she said, pulling him to his feet. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she started. "Carlos, that guard that attacked you, was an old friend of mine. Forest Speyer. He died back at the mansion when ravens attacked him."  
"So, how is he here?" Carlos asked,

"I don't know, but I have as many questions as you would have if you took time to recognize the man standing next to him," she stepped out of his way, and pointed towards the two guards. Forest waved slightly, while the Murphy seemed to busy picking at the wounds on his cut cheeks.

"Murphy?" Carlos questioned, watching as the guard looked up at his name.

A smile played at his wounded face. "Carlos, man how long has it been?"

Carlos didn't answer, and instead stared at him for several seconds. "How are you..."  
"I have no clue," Murphy interrupted, "But, for some reason, I don't ask the questions around here. I just follow the orders."

"You mean you're working for Umbrella?" Carlos questioned,

"Yeah, I tell ya man, no matter how far away you try to get from them, they always have their ways of dragging you back," he answered,

Carlos leaned back at the wall behind him, placing one hand over his face. "This is like a really bad dream."  
"A nightmare," Jill added.

* * *

She went streaming down the hallway, her feet sliding against the floor as she made sharp turns around unsuspecting corners. She could hear heavy footsteps behind her, as at least three guards were chasing her. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she tried to keep herself calm and studied. But the thoughts of being captured by Umbrella and used as some kind of human host for one of their experiments was enough to keep her running.

Just as she turned another corner, she spotted another guard in front of her at the last minute and the two instantly collided into one another. The guard was taller than her, but not that much stronger and went down with her.

Rolling across the ground, she got up quickly as one of the guards advanced towards her. Without even thinking, she kneed him in the stomach, before managing to kick him in the side of the head. He went down, allowing time for the second guard to jump at her. She struck the stronger guard in the chest, watching as it seemed to be a weakness and he went down to his knees.

She back up, hoping to find some way to get away. She looked up just in time to see the one guard she had ran into come towards her. She freaked, and ended up striking him in the face mask. She jumped slightly when she heard him yelp slightly and stumble back. He struggled slightly to pull off his face mask, before finally ripping it off of his head.

Blood slushed to the ground like a small river, as he quickly covered his face in his hands. He threw his head back and held it there for a moment, as the blood seemed to cease it's run.

She took this opportunity to pull her gun free from it's holster, and pointed it straight at him. She watched as he put his head back down and removed his hands. A shiver run up her spin and across her body as she looked at his identity.

His face was covered in light scars, but one of them look so familiar. His left eye was cut out with three long gashes that covered almost his entire face. It still looked like a fresh wound, as blood seeped from the cuts. The man was breathing hard, as he held his face mask underneath his arm.

She watched as the rest of them removed their helmets as well. Her gun shook in her hands as she found herself unable to control her emotions. One of the guards stood in the back, and hadn't made a move to go for her. He was over six feet tall, dark-brown hair, matching eyes, and had a small scar under his right eye. Another one of the guards, the one she had kneed, had an army-like haircut with light-brown, almost blonde hair, and had a long scar on the right side of his face. The last guard, the one she had struck in the chest, had black hair, a slight moustache, and mysterious eyes.

She took a step back, her mind screaming as it tried to comprehend what was in front of her. "This can't be," she whispered, "Kevin. Edward. Richard. Enrico..., Bravo team."

**A/N; Thanks for the reivews you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey sorry for taking so long, but things happen and our computer was becoming a problem. Anyways, just wanted to give you a heads up that I might not be uploading for awhile, decided I needed to take a break and work on some other projects of mine. I have like four stories going at once, and one I started like last year and it's still not done, so I thought it might be best to give that some of my tender loving care. I will update as soon as I can though.**

"Well, if you're who you say you are, then what's going on here?" Ada asked, "Why are you here? What's Umbrella's plan? Why would they let Ashley go so easily?"

Luis sighed, "Listen I don't know what Umbrella's plans are okay, I don't even know why I'm here, little less where this is. And they didn't want to let Ashley go, I just knocked out some guards and let her out."

"Really? I never thought of you to be the kind to fight," Leon commented,

"Yeah well at lot of things have changed Leon," Luis replied. "But, all I know is that they were planning on kidnapping someone else. And I don't know who."

"If so, then we should head back to the White House and make sure everything's secure there," Ada said,

"Yeah, but we have to make sure that everyone inside is alright," Leon spoke, looking up suddenly as a nearby door busted open and a dark figure ran out. It didn't take them long before they realized the figure was coming towards them, and it wasn't long before they recognized who it was.

"Claire?" Chris asked, just moments before he was tackled into a large tree behind him.

"Oh god Chris, they're here," Claire cried, tears coming from her eyes. She quickly hid behind him, as another dark figure approached them. He was a little bit younger than Claire was, chestnut hair that was a few inches short of his chin. He wore a black vest with a green shirt underneath that with camo pants. Everyone turned to look at him, but didn't do much.

"Oh hey Steve, didn't even see ya there," Luis said, looking towards the younger boy.

* * *

The five of them sat there in silence for the longest time. She still had her gun trained on them, and they didn't seem to bother to make any move to knock it out of her hand. Her heart was slowly calming down, but she was still breathing heavily.

"Hey Becky," Kevin spoke, holding one hand over his bleeding eye. Blood oozing between his fingers. He was the only one who called her 'Becky', or the only person she would allow to call her that.

"Kevin...," she whispered, "How are you...? But you..."

"Yeah believe me I know," Kevin said, removing his hand as he slightly touched the wound on his eye. "But, if we could give you answers we would, but we can't. So, we're still had square one here."

"But..," she started,

"Come on Rebecca," Richard interrupted with a slight smile. "Can we stop asking questions here, I mean obviously we don't know the answer. You don't know the answer, so we really don't have anywhere to go."

"Oh, you mean besides the fact that you're all dead, and that you're now standing here in front of me?" Rebecca asked,

"Well, if you want to put it that way...," Edward answered, scratching the back of his head. "I guess so...,"

"Hey, will ya look at that!" a voice yelled from the end of the hallway, causing all of them to turn towards the direction of the voice. In a flash, someone picked Rebecca up and swung her around in the air, causing her to scream slightly. When they stopped, Forest held her in a headlock as he roughly rubbed her head. "It's the Beckster."

"Forest, hang on," Jill yelled as she ran to catch up with him, but stopped when she saw the other four standing there. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, hi to you too Jill," Richard said sarcastically,

"How did you..., nevermind," she shook her head, "Anyways, Forest, give me some time to explain everything." she walked over, putting her hands on Rebecca. "Now, I know how weird this seems, but just listen to me. I think..., no I know Umbrella's behind this, and apparently they managed to bring everyone back. Now, don't panic, but they're the same way we left them, and I don't think Umbrella knows that."

Rebecca stared at her for the longest time. "Are you crazy?" she whispered. "Jill, we left them with their blood on our hands. We left because they sacrificed their lives for us, and now they're here..., here alive and well. How Jill? How the hell does all of this happen? How the hell does anything like this, or even close to this even manage to exist?"

"She's got a point," Richard agreed, receiving a hard blow to the back of the head by Enrico. Hard enough to knock him off his feet.

"You're not helping the situation," he growled, before turning towards the two woman. "You're right, Umbrella is behind this. They managed to create a virus that could bring the dead back, much like the T-Virus would, without the whole decaying dead part. Unfortunately for you guys, when you blew up the mansion, not the entire thing went down. They send in soldiers to gather any evidence they could, that's when they stumbled across our bodies. They figured you guys had done enough damage, so it was their turn. They figured we would not only be able to do physical damage, but also emotional and mental. They'd be attacking from a different perspective. Doing more damage."

"Damn, they're good," Jill commented, "But, you guys aren't here to kill us, are you?"

"Like we could," Richard answered, as he got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. "Besides, we wouldn't do anything like that to our old comrades."

"But, I mean, wouldn't you guys keep your old wounds?" Rebecca asked,

"Yeah, some of us are just more apparent then others," Kevin responded, "Like some of us still retain our old attributes."

"And that means..?" Jill questioned,

"Forest and Edward are still like zombies," Enrico answered, looking back as the two just seemed to be staring aimlessly towards the ceiling. Not even realizing that everyone was looking at them. "Well, you know, they have the mindless stare down."

"Huh?" Forest asked, his mouth hanging open slightly as he looked blankly at them.

"So, are you guys aren't part of Umbrella?" Jill asked,

"Well, we don't follow the rules if that's what you mean," Enrico replied.

"Hey Jill, when'd you get here?" Edward asked.

Jill looked down as her radio suddenly went off. She picked it up and hit a red button. "Yeah, Valentine here?"

"Listen Jill, Mr. Liar-bird Kennedy down here is saying that people are back from the dead, but they're not zombies or, anything. Like they're the way we left them. I mean, Claire's pretty spooked about it too. What did you think about all of this?"

Jill looked up at everyone standing around her. Enrico was fiddling with his gun. Richard was talking to Rebecca, who still looked nervous. Kevin was still tending to his eye, which the bleeding was slowing down some. Edward and Forest went back to looking up at the ceiling. "Well, Chris, I can't give you an exact answer, but I'll meet you outside, and we can talk all of this over." she turned the radio off. "Alright, come on, we should be heading outside. You guys wanna come?"

"Yeah, I wanna get out of this dump," Richard spoke with a smile.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! (The nice ones anyways)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for such a delay, I had to work on my book report for Science. Only three weeks to read a six hundred paged book and write notes on it. Not to mention over fourteen short stories. I am such an overachiever. Not really, probably get a bad grade on it.**

"So, do we just sit here?" Leon asked out loud, watching as their small group seemed to have spread themselves out slightly. Luis was busy talking to Steve. Chris was trying to calm Claire down enough to where she could talk in complete sentence. Barry and Regan were laughing about something, but he was too far away to tell what it was. Apparently the two were comparing baby pictures of their daughters. Ada was talking to Ashley, even though he knew she wasn't her biggest fan. Neither of them were.

"I guess so," Ada answered, overhearing his question. "We just have to wait for the others to get back out here."

As if on cue to reply to her statement, there was a roar of an engine coming to life. They watched as a large van pulled out from behind the building and slowly came down the hill. At first everyone thought to make a run for it, thinking it was probably Umbrella soldiers that would be coming to get them. But, since Luis and Steve barely seemed to glance towards it, they didn't move. Much.

"Who in the world..," Chris wondered, watching as the car came to a stop in front of them. The windows were tinted, but the outline of a few figures could be seen inside. The passenger side door opened, and a pair of legs stepped out. "Jill?"

"Oh, hey Chris," she smiled, hoping it would lighten the situation. Rebecca stepped out from the back. "Listen, about that call you gave me...,"

"Hey look everyone, it's Chris!" Richard yelled from the second row where Rebecca has stepped out of. He leaned through the window, waving.

"No shit, hell let me see," Forest said, squeezing in with Richard. "Hey Chris!"

If Chris' face could've gotten even paler, it went at least three shades lighter. Like the blood from his face had been drained away. He managed a small wave, before looking towards Jill for an answer.

Jill managed a small smile. "Yeah, uh, like I was saying, you know when you called me about the dead people coming back. Well..., we met them and it all came true."

He looked like he was about to say something, before changing his mind. There was a second roar of an engine, as a smaller Jeep came flying over the larger hilltop on the other side of the small building. It landed and bounced on it's wheels, crushing dirt and rocks before coming to a squealing halt just inches from the van.

"Ten!" Richard yelled from the sun-roof,

"Hot damn!" Murphy yelled back from the Jeep, as he hung out the driver side window. Carlos stepped out with a 'Don't-Ask' kind of look on his face.

"We really need to have a talk about all of this," Chris muttered, getting approval from Barry as well.

"Look, we're wasting time, let's head back to the White House and get all of this under control," Leon spoke, looking as everyone nodded. "Let's get back to our van, and I guess they'll follow if they're coming."

Leon and the rest of the hiked back to the van, while the others tried to get Richard and Forest out of the window since the two were stuck, which would be awhile...

* * *

Driving back to the white house, they noticed several odd cars parked out front. They didn't appear to be part of the Secret Service, or anything else that could be recognizable.

"What's the deal with this?" Leon wondered, before pulling the car to a stop out front. Cutting the engine, he stepped out. "Come on, let's check this out."  
"Yeah, hey you guys stay out here," Jill spoke to the other cars. Seeing Enrico give her a nod from the driver's seat.

The nine of them walked up the front lawn, getting past security with Leon and Regan. Entering the large building, they quickly ran to reach the Oval Office. Multiple things running through everyone's mind.

Pushing through the large oak doors, they saw three adults accompanying the President. All four of them looked worried.

"Oh thank God, my Ashley," Mr. Graham said, quickly pulling Ashley into his arms. "Thank you once again, Mr. Kennedy."

"Well..., uh, yeah," Leon replied, not really wanting to explain to him about what really happened. "Listen what's going on here?"

"Mom?" Regan asked, approaching an older woman. "Dad? Megan? What are you guys doing here?" she looked as all three of them glanced around at each other, giving hint that something was wrong. "Where's Lucy?"

"Honey," her mother started to answer, before pausing. "Lucy was kidnapped."

It felt like a stab to her heart, but a shock to everyone else. She dropped to her knees, unable to really comprehend what they had told her. Lucy..., her little Lucy, her baby girl, her only child, the only one she had left after the Raccoon City incident..., was gone. Slowly, she got up, clutching her gun in her hand. She turned and headed back towards the hallway.

"Regan..," Leon called to her,

"I have to go find her," she interrupted,

"We don't know who took her," Ada reminded,

Regan stopped, before turning around. Tears glittering in her eyes. "That's my daughter out there, my little Lucy. She's probably somewhere out there scared to death and wondering where her mommy is. She's all alone and probably somewhere dark. She's afraid of the dark." she took a gasp of breath, as tears slid down her face. "Umbrella took her." she watched as all of them had questioning looks, either asking why she would suggest that, or how she knew. "We both escaped the Raccoon City incident. I know I had the virus, and she probably did too. Who else would Umbrella want? She's a child, she can't fight back by herself." she turned and continued walking out, before disappearing into the hallway.

"Well, that settles it," Jill said, "We're out on another kidnapping mission."

"Can I come?" Ashley asked,

"Honey, you just got back...," her father started, keeping his hands on her shoulders,

"We can't promise to keep you protected...," Leon added,

"Sure, let the girl come," Ada stated, watching as the three of them looked towards her. She had been quiet for some time, and no one really expected her to come to the younger girl's side. "You act like a girl can't protect herself. Besides, in a group as large as it is now, I doubt she'll get in as much trouble as last time. We have more people than this Secret Service does." she watched as Leon and Mr. Graham looked at each other. "If you want, I'll look after her myself."

"Well..., I suppose so," Mr. Graham started, "But, I mean what if something does happen?"

"See for it on my account," Ada answered,

"Alright, I guess if she's around a friend of Mr. Kennedy's, I suppose I can trust you...," The president replied, taking his hands off Ashley's shoulders. "Just be careful okay."

Ada watched as the two hugged quickly, before everyone started heading back outside. She saw Leon give her an odd look, but she nodded to him that she would talk to him later. She dwelled back purposely as everyone else went ahead.

"What was that all about?" Ashley asked, catching up to her, "I mean, why did you come to my defense so suddenly. I thought you didn't like me."  
"I don't, but let's say I have something else in mind," Ada answered, seeing the girl give her a questioning look. "Listen I know how shocked you look when you saw that Luis was still alive."

"Yeah, just like everyone else did," Ashley objected,

"No, no there was something more in your eyes," Ada said, before walking faster to catch up with the others.

* * *

"No, I'm not kidding Richard, open the goddamn door," Forest cursed, as he fought slightly with the younger man. He had one hand clutching his stomach. "Listen if you don't open that door and let me out, it's about to get just like yo momma in here. Real ugly."

"Fine, fine, no need to comment on my mother," Richard said, as he opened the door and struggled to get out of the way as Forest flew out.

"Do I want to know?" Jill asked leaning in from the window on the other side,

"A little stomach flu," Edward answered. "Or useless stomach acids, either one."

"What do we even know where Umbrella took her? I mean, where's the next base?" Rebecca questioned,

"We got a car full of Umbrella soldiers, I'm sure one of them at least knows where to find her," Chris responded, as they walked up to the car with Jill. "Hey, any of you know where they took the Mallet girl?"

"Hey they might've taken her to the coast, you know how they are," Murphy suggested from his car, sitting in the window.

"Oh you mean to the base with the...," Richard started before quickly stopping himself. The look in his eyes suddenly dropped down, as he shifted to something outside. The others seemed to understand and instantly went quiet. Edward stared at the ground, while Kevin tried to look busy fiddling with something on his vest. Enrico even looked to be trying to avoid a conversation.

"Is something wrong?" Jill asked,

"Uh yeah," Forest answered, looking at the ground. "But, we'd rather not talk about it."

"What is it?" Chris asked,

"It's nothing, now can we just get going," Enrico pushed, "We're on a time schedule here if you haven't realized."

Everyone decided to keep quiet and went back to their cars.

"I wonder what's that all about?" Jill pondered out loud as they sat around by the car. She glanced back at Bravo team as they all got out and seemed to be discussing something. "I mean, since when has anything gotten to them like that. It's odd."

"They're suppose to be dead Jill, everything changes," Chris answered, "If it's something they don't want us to know, then we'll have to figure it out by ourselves. Until then, it's going to be kept a secret from us. But, we're not here to worry about that right now, are we."

"A penny for your thoughts?" Ada asked, noticing that Leon seemed deep in his own world. He had that blank look on his face and his eyes didn't hold any emotions what so ever.

"I'm thinking of changing the car arrangements," he answered, "What if we put Jill, Chris, Rebecca, and Barry into Bravo's car, and we take Claire, Ashley, Steve, Regan and Luis. Carlos can ride with Murphy. I mean we'll all be around people we know and we might be able to get more information."

He watched as she seemed to think it over. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

"Hey guys, you don't mind a little seat switching, do you?" Leon asked, turning towards the other two.

"No, why?" Chris asked,

"Well I was thinking that you guys could be with your friends and we can be with people we know," Leon shrugged,

"Sounds good," Jill spoke,

"Does that mean I have to ride with Mur'?" Carlos asked,

"You know you love me," Murphy smirked,

"Yeah, right," Carlos said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes,

"Ah, come here," he replied, wrapping his arms around Carlos's shoulders. Everyone watched as the two started to fight like brothers would. Pushing, shoving, and getting headlocks somewhere in between.

"Come on, we need to get going," Ada said, watching as everyone walked to different cars.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I finally updated. A miracle!**

It had been at least two hours into their road trip, and the car had long gone into silence. Glancing up to the rearview mirror for just a second, Leon looked back to see what had happened to the once noisy companions.

Ashley was asleep and had her head resting on Luis's shoulder, who was asleep as well. Claire and Steve slept in the back, where Steve had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head resting on his shoulder. Ada was sitting in the passenger seat and she too was asleep. It was quiet, really quiet, well except for the occasional breathing sound. Also the sound of typing, since Regan was sitting in the far back on her laptop.

He reached for the radio that was sitting on the dashboard, and called to the other car.

"This is Leon, you guys doin' alright?" he called,

"This is Chris, nice to hear from you Liar-Byrd," Chris commented, driving behind Leon.

Leon let out a sigh, ever since Chris found something to contradict whatever he said, he's been given the name 'Liar-Byrd'. "Listen everything good back there with you guys?"

"Hang on," Chris said, before looking back. Jill was asleep in the passenger seat. Richard and Rebecca were pressed up against each other asleep. Forest was snoring loudly, along with Edward, who wasn't as loud, but the two were drooling. Poor Kevin was stuck in the middle of them playing on his laptop. Enrico slept in the back, while Barry was busy reading a book. "Well, it's quiet, really quiet."

"Same here, I guess they got bored already," Leon commented, "I'm gonna call and check up on Carlos and Murphy." he switched the station for his radio. "Hey, how you guys doing?"

"Hang on, hang on," Murphy said, seemingly fumbling with something. "Look, no hands!"

"I don't want to know," Leon muttered to himself,

"Look at that no knees either!" Murphy exclaimed, there was a sudden pause. "Oh god, stop the cars."

At first Leon thought he was joking, but when he repeated the same message, he did what he was told. Slowing down some to allow Chris to take the hint as well. Pulling the car to the side of the road he waited to hear what Murphy would say next.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked,

"My knee slipped," Murphy answered, "But that's not it. We're here."

* * *

The three groups got out and stood there looking at the faint outlines of the large building positioned at the edge of a hill overlooking the ocean. Jill could see Bravo team seemingly shaking, and seemed nervous at what stood in front of them.

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere by just standing here," Leon commented, as he shifted his Riotgun to his other shoulder. Slowly, they started their way towards the large facility. Trudging through the small surrounding forest, they arrived just a few yards from the building. "Alright, before we go in, we seriously need a plan."

"They'll have guards positioned in the front, just behind the front doors. Also in the back, and scattered about along the sides," Luis replied. "Now, there's a secret entrance on the right wall, just behind some bushes, so if you can slip past the guards, it's an easy way in. But, we can't move in like a herd, but we'll need to split up and cover the base. One group takes the front. Another takes the back. And two more takes the sides. Now, the group that heads in the front will be a distraction, and get the guards attention. From there, there's a secret hallway that leads to the basement, one person's going to have to make a break for it unseen. They should have the holding cells in the basement, so that's where we should find the girl."

"How do you know all of this?" Ada questioned,

"We all originated from here, Ada, there's nothing about this place we don't know," he replied,

"Alright, let's settle out with the groups," Leon started, looking over the large group. "I'll have Ada, Luis, Chris, Richard, and Ashley on my team. Barry, Regan, Jill, Rebecca, and Enrico on another team. Murphy and Carlos can be one team. And Kevin, Edward, Claire and Steve can be the last team. Now, I'll take the front. Barry you guys take the back. Carlos, you guys take the left. Edward, you guys take the right." he watched as they nodded, before grouping together. "God I hope this works. Are you sure there's a hallway that leads to the basement?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Luis asked,

"Yes," Leon replied,

"There's a hallway, trust me this once will ya," Luis said, "Let's just go."

"That was a sudden change," Ada commented as everyone got up and started to scout out the area.

"Yeah, he almost sounded aggressive there," Leon whispered, "I think there's more to this than any of us really want to know..." he trailed off from there, and gathered up with his group. He had no idea why he chose this group, but they just stood out to him.

Hiding in the trees, they sneak around to the front, watching as the three other groups ran off to the side. Slowly, Leon lead them to the front doors. He couldn't believe that Umbrella had weakened it's defense this low, to where they could just run in. Shaking his head, he readied his Matilda in one hand. Kicking open the door, he swung his gun around and spotted a large group of soldiers.

"You're trespassing on private property!" one of the guards shouted, as they all readied their guns. "We know have the right to shoot and kill."

A rain of bullets came as both sides fired at one another. Leon watched as Richard's Assault Shotgun took down most of the guards, but he watched as some of them got right back up and continued shooting. How could they survive? The guards were getting closer and closer, some of them had run out of bullets, but it seemed like there was something to them. They could take normal bullets.

He watched as one of the guards came close and strike Ada in the side of the head with his handgun. She collapsed with blood oozing from the wound. He put a bullet in the guy's head, and watched as he took dropped.

"Ada, you alright?" he asked, helping her to her feet,

"I'm fine, been better though," she answered, rubbing her head,

He looked back up to see that Luis and Richard had tossed away their weapons. Did they intend on taking a pair of guards hand-to-hand, with that kind of strength. He watched as the Luis picked up one of the guards by the neck, lifting him into the air. Placing one hand on the guard's shoulder, and the other at his opposite waist, he watched in disgust as Luis pulled in two different direction and ripped the guard in half. Blood splattered and gushed to the ground, while intestines hung from the upper body that laid halfway across the room from it's lower counterpart.

Richard did the same, except he tossed one half of the body at one of the remaining guards. Both of them were drenched in blood, pieces of muscle, bone fragments, and everything. Turning around, Richard sent a hard punch to one of the guards behind him. The punch was hard enough to knock the man's intestines out of his back. When he pulled back there was a sickening crack as he pulled the man's spine out as well. He held it blood-dripping in one hand.

It wasn't long before the group of guards were gone, either to gunshot wounds that finally killed them, or to the brutality Luis and Richard offered.

"What in the hell?" Chris cursed, running a hand through his dark hair,

"What what?" Richard asked, cracking his knuckles, as though nothing had happened.

"Leon, you should get going," Luis said, cracking his knuckles as well. "This place will stay unarmed for only so long, a back-up force will be here any minute now."

He was reluctant to leave, after watching those two slaughter guards with their bare hands. No human could do that. No ordinary human anyways. There was something behind all of them, that only Umbrella would know the secrets too. But, he still had to get Lucy. He nodded and turned towards a hallway to his right, and ran. They were on a time schedule as always. Every minute counted.

* * *

"Do you think Leon can get to Lucy in time?" Regan asked, her voice wasn't able to mask the sense of worry she had for her child. They had managed to slip into the back without being sighted by any guards. The place seemed empty. Abandoned almost. There didn't seem to be any guards, any where.

"I've seen this guy in action, he can do anything," Jill reassured, even though it was somewhat of a lie. She really hadn't seen Leon except for when they were in Deadwood. "But, I'll tell you what, we've had plenty of instances where we've break in and the mission always goes pretty well." Another lie, but Regan seemed to fail to notice them.

Just as they stepped into a large, dark room, Enrico stopped. Curious, Rebecca turned back towards him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, something's wrong," he answered, but didn't seem to want to tell any more. "We need to get out of this room." as soon as he said that, the lights came on. A single figure stood in the middle of the room. His head tilted down. He wore what seemed to once be the S.T.A.R.S. uniform. Black pants tucked into a pair of combat boots. A black vest over a deep-green shirt. A familiar-looking red bandana wore over his head.

"Joseph," Jill spoke, taking a step towards him. Enrico put out an arm to stop her from going any closer. She looked over to him with curiosity.

"It's not him," he replied, "Not anymore. What you didn't know is that they brought back all of us, but the kept a few for their own personal pets. Only to further your fear of the past, to make you fear us as well. They blocked out their memories, and replaced them with something close to military-training. We've tried to avoid the topic, but we knew that it would eventually come up. They're the ones who have a combination of everything. We're not sure what, but it's deeply frightening. It would've been best if we tried to avoid this situation, but now it's too late."

Jill looked back to see the figure staring back at them. In a flash, he was right in front of her and punched her in the face. Hard enough to blow her back into a wall that cratered underneath the force. She yelped before collapsing to the ground in pain. She barely opened her eyes in time to see Joseph strike Rebecca hard in the chest sending her into a different wall. He went for Regan, but she had enough brains to quickly avoid his punch by doing a back flip. She fired three bullets into his chest, slowing him down some, but not enough as she knocked her to the ground with a single blow.

"You guys get out of here, I'll try and distract him," Enrico spoke, as he landed a blow to Joseph that knocked him down,

"But, Captain," Rebecca started, not sure why she had called him that, as she struggled to her feet,

"That's an order," he growled, watching as she seemed startled for a moment, before nodding obediently.

"Come on, this way," Barry ushered, letting Regan, Rebecca, and Jill run ahead of him. He looked back at Enrico, as the two exchanged nods, before he ran after the other three.

They followed into a connecting hallway, running anywhere that would lead them far from there. Maybe that's why there weren't many soldiers, they had those new and improved 'Super Soldiers'. Whatever was bound to happen, they knew it wasn't going to be good. Not in their favor.

A/N: I've been playing too much Mortal Kombat.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's kind of short, school's been busy, it's getting closer to the EOCT.**

Claire, Edward, Steve, Forest and Kevin managed to slip into the opening on the right side of the building through an opened window, without making a sound, except for Forest who fell through and sounded like he broke a bone. Even though he denied it and said he was fine.

"Alright, we just have to distract the guards long enough till Leon reaches Lucy," Edward said, as they moved through the hallways.

_God, I just realized I'm surrounded by a bunch of dead people, _Claire thought to herself. "You're right, but how do we make sure that we get their attention? And how do we know when Leon gets the girl?"

"I got a plan," Forest said, before climbing onto a nearby stack of boxes. He reached up to the chipping ceiling above them, where thick cable lines were hooked up to stay in place. He wrapped one hand around a bundle of the cable and jerked down. The cables snapped and shredded, as small sparks came from the broken copper wires. He jumped down, looking up as the lights above him flickered on and off. Smirking he turned towards the other four. "It's only a matter of time before they come down to check on their lighting problem. That's when we jump them."

Claire watched as Edward, and Steve nodded towards him, while Kevin sat in the back and shook his head. "Something wrong?" she asked, turning towards him.

"We shouldn't be here...," Kevin answered, looking nervous even underneath the helmet he still wore. He rubbed his arm, and looked around once more. "This place..., it's hiding something..."

Claire was about to ask, but decided against it when she heard several guards yell from down the hallway. They all backed against the wall, waiting for the guards to step into their traps. Forest and Edward were the closest out front as they were hunched down slightly, both of them lacked equipped weapons. She stepped back as the guards came around the corner, readying her weapon to fire.

Forest and Edward leaped forward, attacking the first two guards they got their hands on. She watched in disgust as they both sank their teeth into the guard's necks. There was a dying gurgle, before the two ripped out the men's jugular, and knocked them to the ground. Flesh and blood dripping from their teeth. Guns took out the rest of the guards, as they dropped to the ground in their own blood.

Claire's gun shook in her hands slightly, till Steve reached over and slowly pushed it down. "What the hell are you people?" she growled,

The two looked back at her, both of them seemed frightened slightly. They could only imagine if she was some kind of dog, that the hair on the back of her neck would be sticking straight up.

"Uh, see, well um,...," Forest muttered as he tried to find an explanation. "Listen, we're dead okay, it's as simple as that."

"You're still standing here, god you guys acted like...," she stopped herself in mid-sentence. "Zombies..."

The two looked back at each other, each of them looked as though she stumbled onto something that she wasn't suppose to.

"Come on, let's not waste time here," Steve interrupted. "We only killed one group of guards, and that was just five of them. We all know what we're up against here, so let's get moving."

"We shouldn't be here," Kevin muttered to himself, following the group as they reluctantly moved on. "It's not right, they're near, I can feel them." he scratched at his right arm, unaware he was slowly tearing away at the skin.

* * *

"Come on, let's get going," Murphy said, as he waited for Carlos to get in through the window. He watched as his old partner dropped down, landing skillfully on his feet. Apparently he hadn't forgotten about his training. He flashed him a smile, "Come on, god you're so slow sometimes I wonder how you don't breath backwards."

"Funny, you know sometimes I wonder how you even know how to breath," Carlos countered, as the two continued on down the hallway. They walked in silence, and noticed that no one was around. It looked abandoned almost.

Murphy let out an noticeable, long exaggerated sigh. "This is soo boring."

Carlos looked over at him, and was surprised he couldn't stop looking at him. "How exactly are you here?"

"Uh...," Murphy muttered, trying to find an answer. "I can't really say."

"I shot you in the head, I thought that was the end of it," Carlos said, as he looked back in front of him.

"It was," Murphy spoke, before adding. "Back then." The two walked in more silence. He stopped, and held out his arm for Carlos to follow. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Carlos asked,

Murphy sat there for a moment, before he heard it again. "Come on, we need to get out of this area." he started off before Carlos could ask anything. He went from an easy trot, to an unease run. He kept hearing that noise over and over in his head, which only made him run faster to get away from it. Soon it start to sound like static in his mind, as he desperately tried to block the noise out.

"Murphy! What the hell is wrong with you?" Carlos asked, as he kept a few feet behind him. He could only watch as his comrade continued running, it looked like pain streaking across his face. "Murphy!" he looked ahead to see a group of soldiers suddenly come from around the corner. He slid to a stop, as he pulled his Assault Rifle into his hands. He fired off a rain of bullets before the soldiers even realized they were there. Only a few of them remained. He watched as Murphy jumped to the side suddenly, running on the wall. He did a nasty to kick to one of the soldier's face, snapping his neck in an instant. He did a slightly spin, before landing foot-to-shoulders on one of the guards, slamming him into the ground. He did a simple punch to the last guard, as if he just wanted to knock him down.

"Come on, we don't have that much time," Murphy shouted, before taking off once more. Leaving Carlos with no other choice but to follow him.

Eventually, they came to a stop when they seemed to have cleared at least half of the floor. Carlos watched as Murphy seemed relieved at something, before taking a moment to catch his breath. Now was his time. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Nothing," Murphy answered, pushing his bandana back onto his head.

"That's a lie," Carlos scuffed, "You don't just drag me all around this floor, just for fun. You're not like that. So why don't you just tell me what the hell you heard?"

Murphy was quiet for sometime, before answering. "Alright, listen when Umbrella brought us back they had different ideas for some of us. I don't know exactly what it was, or what they did, but I know they had this kind of project going on. It was called Project Aggression, and just hearing the title makes everyone of us cringe. We don't know what it exactly is, but we know it's bad news and we want nothing with it. There's just some part of us that's like a radar, and when we get anywhere near them, it goes off and all we think about is running away."

"You don't know what it is, but it's bad news," Carlos repeated, hoping he heard everything right.

"Actually, what they really did was take the bodies of two of the resurrected dead, and gave them something more. They let them keep their memories, but there's some kind of block on it, that prevents them from completely remembering anything. The block is memories of military training that they never received but still nevertheless, they think it really happened. They're given another type of virus that makes them stronger than us, but still under Umbrella's control. Control is one thing we lack for them." a deep voice, thick with a heavy Russian accent spoke from behind them. The two turned to see a dark figure step out of the shadows.

"Mikhail?" Carlos questioned,

"Captain, I thought you were staying back at the base," Murphy said with a slight smile on,

"Yeah, but I figured I'd be more help here than sitting around in the dark twiddling my thumbs," Mikhail replied, "I see you haven't gotten too far."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for such the long delay, I haven't had as much time as I pleased. I got school, and it's around Christmas, so the season's not helping me much. Plus, I'm lazy sometimes and don't feel like typing. But I managed to get off my butt and get this chapter done.**

Racing down the hallway, Leon soon ran into a sturdy, heavy-looking door at the end of the long corridor. He pulled it open, and stepped into the darkness below. It looked like the basement, which would mean this would be the holding cells. Staying in the shadows, he kept on his toes, and limited the sounds of his movements. Moving stealthfully in the darkness, he kept his Matilda close to his shoulder and slipped into an opened doorway. He checked the large room, and soon figured out it was empty. He moved a little more easier through it and looked into the small window of the locked door at the other side of the room.

He could see cells in the next room, and took his time to search for the key. There were desk lined up along the wall and he blindly searched the top and drawers of them. His fingers soon met something sticky, and he quickly drew his hand back. He rubbed his fingers together, realizing what the texture of it was. Drying blood, it was probably a few hours old. But, who's was it?

He tried not to think that there was a possibility that it could be Lucy's, and instead went on with his search. By the time he reached the third desk, he felt the cold metal press against his skin, and knew he found it. Gathering the key in his hands, he walked back to the door. Slipping it into the lock, he twisted it and pushed against the door. It swung open with some resistance, but he managed to open it just enough for himself to slip in.

He looked to both of his sides, searching for the cell that Lucy was in. He didn't have to go far. She was in the third cell on his right. She looked deathly pale, and scared, curled up in one corner farthest from the door.

"Hey, listen I'm here to get you out," he spoke, watching as she looked up at him with those big blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, still not willing to trust him,

"I'm Leon Kennedy," he introduced, "I'm a friend of your mother."

Her eyes lit up slightly. "Mommy? Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's here," he answered, "I'll take you to her once I figure out how to open this door." he could see the lock, but he needed the key. But, where was it? One of the guards probably had it, which meant he had to find one of them. "Just hang on, I'll be right back." he moved down to the opposite end of the hallway, and opened the door just enough for him to look in. It was dark just like that last room. He stepped back and allowed the door to slowly close. He walked back towards Lucy's cell, it was going to be awhile before he would find the key, he might as well reassure her he'll be back.

The moment he got to the cell, he noticed something different. The lock looked as though it had been crushed in. He didn't hear or, see anyone else in the hallway. So, who did it?

The door opened now at the slightest touch, allowing him to step in and get Lucy.

"Are we going to see mommy now?" she asked,

"Yeah, yeah, we're going to see her right now," Leon answered, taking her hand. The crushed lock was still a question to him, and was silently bugging him. But, as long as he got Lucy, they could get the hell out of here and he wouldn't have to think about it any longer. He started to head back through the door that took him down here, but froze when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. He knew it had to be some guards, because no one else said they would be coming down here. This was a one-man mission.

He lead her towards the door at the other end of the hallway, opening it enough for them to slip into. He kept a steady grip on her head, as he blindly started walking across the room. He had no clue where they were going, but as long as they kept moving...

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Regan asked, as they ran down the hallway. She glanced over her shoulder, back towards the large room they had just ran from.

"Yeah, he's strong," Jill answered, running beside her. Honestly, she really didn't know, but she didn't want to make the situation worse by worrying her, so what could a small lie hurt. "I'm sure he can deal with it."

They slowed down some as they came to a fork in the hallway.

"Which way do we take?" Rebecca asked, looking both ways. They both didn't look promising, but they had to keep moving.

"Let's take the left," Barry said, keeping his magnum locked in both hands. "It looks like it may lead upstairs, and then from there we might be able to find the others." The other three nodded and followed him down the hallway. They past by locked offices and gated doors. It seemed like someone didn't want them to find anything. The security seemed higher than normal.

"So, once we pair back up, are we going to wait for Leon or, head ...," Regan started before a sharp crack cut her off. Blood erupted from her left shoulder, as she collapsed to her knees from the force of the blow. Everyone spun around to see soldiers running towards them with their weapons drawn. Amazingly they managed to sneak up on them without making a sound.

"Damn," Jill cursed, as she returned fire. "We need to get out of here, right now!" she watched as Rebecca helped Regan back to her feet, as Barry fired off several bullets as well.

"Come on, maybe we can lose them," Barry said, as Jill and him ran after Rebecca and Regan. Racing down the hallway, they made several sharp turns, before entering a hallway that lead to an elevator.

Jill slammed her fist into the open button, and watched as the caged doors began to slid open. They slipped in before it was fully opened, and before she began rapidly hitting the 'close doors' button. She could hear the soldiers' footsteps, and her heart began to pound against her ribs. She had this familiar feeling of panic and fear, but each time it always felt different.

Just as the soldiers came around the corner, the doors slammed shut and the elevator slowly began to go up to the next floor. She fell back against the wall, before sliding to the ground, running a hand through her short hair. "Man, I need a vacation," she muttered,

"Don't we all," Regan said, sweat pouring down her face as Rebecca did her best to tend to her wound.

"But, this is all worth it," Rebecca reminded, "We really need to get your girl and get out of here. I'm not sure how long the distraction up top will last."

* * *

The five of them went speeding down the hall. Gunshots following their footsteps. Richard, Ada, and Chris were in the lead, while Ashley and Luis brought up the back. Racing around every corner, they slid into one room to take shelter. It was a locker room, so most of them jumped into open lockers to hide. Richard ran into the shower room, while Chris took a janitor's closet.

It was silent for a short while, as they listened to the guards run past the closed door. One of them shouting something about fire at any moving target. It was quiet for several seconds, before two guard entered the locker room. They looked around, although dressed in head-to-foot with armor, their eyes were slightly visible. They glowed red, and darted around the room, searching for any movement.

There was a loud sneeze from the shower room, as everyone held their breath for Richard. The two guards snarled, before slowly advancing towards the other room. There were several shouts, as Richard came racing out of the room, and through the door, into the hallway. The guards soon followed after him, disappearing into the hallway as well.

"Oh, well that gets them off of our back for awhile," Luis commented,

"Is he going to be alright?" Ada asked,

"Knowing Richard, probably not," Chris answered from the closet. "God, it smells really bad in here. I think there's a dead body."

"There probably is," Luis said, as he stepped out of the locker. "Knowing this place, they have secrets hiding everywhere." he watched as the two woman seemed hurried to get out of the lockers, dusting themselves off from whatever invisible germs were in there. Chris stepped free from the closet, looking pale and sick. "Yeah, or they could just have a bunch of old cleaning chemicals dating back to the 1700s."

"I'll go with that answer," Chris grimaced, feeling as though he was about to throw up.

"Well, we don't have that much time, hopefully Leon's gotten the girl and we can get out of here," Ada said, checking her weapon's ammo.

"Do we even know the way back out of here?" Ashley asked, watching as everyone looked around at each other. None of them had really thought of that question, and they had been running for some time now. This place was like a maze as well, when one door opens, another one closes.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! And long time no hear Wertzy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay! I finally managed to get my lazy butt around to finally getting another chapter done.**

The three of them moved quietly down the hallway, none of them really talking that much, despite their past with each other. Murphy threw his knife up and down in the air, missing a few times and catching the blade in his palm. As painful as it looked, he seemed pretty fine and ignored it well. He just ripped it out and continued throwing it. He threw it up once and as he went to catch it, Mikhail interfered and caught it instead.

"Listen, can you hear that?" he asked, stopping the other two.

"What?" Murphy questioned, taking his knife back. He looked around, but was only met with silence. "I don't hear anything. What about you Carlos?"

Carlos was about to answer, before stopping suddenly. He could hear something running towards him, from the front. He pulled his Assault Rifle to the front, and held it with both hands. Murphy seemed to catch on and pulled out his as well, going down to one knee as he took aim at the hallway in front of them. Mikhail pulled out the same weapon, but kept one hand steadily placed on a grenade.

A soldier pulled out in front of them. Spotting them, he instantly came charging towards them. Forgetting about the large weapon in his hand obviously, as he came running towards them. At the last minute, he leaped onto the wall, dodging their rain of bullets, climbing the ceiling he fell towards Carlos. His feet hitting him hard in the shoulders, there was a sickening crack as he dislocated one of them. He grabbed the barrel of his Assault Rifle, pushing it up to avoid the bullets.

The two slid across the floor, with the soldier on top and Carlos struggling to fight him. He raised one, gloved hand, claws ripping through the fabric as he seemed determined to rip his throat out. Growling, Carlos placed the barrel of his gun underneath the soldier's chin and pulled the trigger. Bullets ripped through the man's neck, as pieces of shredding flesh flew back with droplets of blood.

Managing to shift his foot between them, he kicked the twitching body off and let it lay to rest a few inches away. He got up, sweat and blood drenched his face. His left arm seemed to hang somewhat lifelessly. Placing his gun in his lap, he put his hand over his shoulder, feeling the empty socket.

There was another sickening crack as he pulled his arm back in place. The look on Murphy's face was enough to take some of the pain away.

"Aw jeez, why'd you have to do that?" he grimaced, looking pale. He looked away as though about to vomit.

"Because you look funny when you just experience one of your nightmares," Carlos smirked, trying to ignore the blinding pain as he held his hand over his recovering shoulder. "What was that thing anyways?"

"A somewhat 'super soldier'," Mikhail answered, walking over to him. "There the actual ones that Umbrella can control, but they're not as strong as us, so they can be easily disposed of."

"Easily disposed of, well why don't you guys deal with that part," Carlos said, getting to his feet. Testing his arm out, he equipped his gun once more. "Let's just keep going and figure out where exactly this hall leads to."

They followed the rest of the hallway, which seemed to have lead them to an empty elevator shaft.

"Only one way to go," Murphy commented, looking up. The bottom of the shaft was covered in boards, and nails. Securing his weapon onto his back, he jumped out and barely managed to grab the cable cords in the middle. He swung slightly, before beginning the slow journey up. Getting high enough, he looked down at the other two. "It seems secure, so come on up. The cords are flesh ripping."

"Oh, he is quite the sarcastic," Carlos replied, grabbing the cords as well, a little bit more cautious than Murphy. He started after his friend. Soon after, he heard Mikhail joining them on the way up. He found out one thing though, Murphy was right about the cords. Even though he wore fingerless gloves, they only protected his palms. His fingers were getting skinned. Not to mention the amount of stress and pressure on his recently relocated shoulder.

"You know, I just realized something," Murphy spoke out loud, feeling the cords jerk slightly. He looked up to see pure darkness. Moving towards them.

"And what's that?" Carlos asked,

"Uh, I didn't check to make sure the shaft was abandoned," he replied, watching as the elevator above them continued to come down.

* * *

"Where are we going?" the little girl asked, clutching to Leon's hand. Fear trembled in her voice. "Is mommy going to be there?"

"Yes," Leon answered, despite that his mind shouted 'no'. He couldn't let her feel or, see the very fear inside of him. He wasn't afraid though, he was use to situations like these. He was more afraid of something happening to Lucy, rather than himself. Although Regan would likely slaughter him if he let anything happen to her daughter. "We'll get out of here soon, you just have to trust me." he felt something hit his foot, and decided to just ignore it. Pushing it aside, he continued to the end of the room, feeling cold metal press against his hand suddenly. Stopping, he searched with his free hand and found a doorknob. Giving it a twist, he pulled it open.

Bright light almost blinded them immediately, but they soon got over that and slipped in. He noticed both of their shoes looked bloody on the bottom, but decided not to bring up on the subject. It lead down a narrow hallway, they followed it till coming to a wider room. Lockers lined the wall, a table was in the middle of the room, and several control panels with security cameras to his right. There was a sudden feeling in the pit of his stomach that reminded him of that time in Spain when Krauser was standing behind him but suddenly disappeared on sight.

"Lucy, go hide in one of those lockers, I just need to check this place out for danger, alright," Leon said, watching as the girl nodded before climbing into one of the lockers. Closing the door behind her. Tightening his grip on his weapon, he moved slowly into the room.

He didn't have to go far before a large figure appeared in front of him. He stepped back, watching as the figure straightened up and returned his glare.

"We meet again," Krauser spoke,

"I thought I killed you in Spain," Leon replied,

He tossed his head slightly. "Well thing's don't always go your way. You should be use to that by now."

_Well, he's right about one thing, _Leon thought, "Surprised to find you working for Umbrella, I figured they would've long given up on you."

"Look, let's cut the crap here, and just start," Krauser growled, his left arm mutated instantly into the giant blade. The muscle throbbing with discolorment. "After all, let's just make this battle short and easy."

"Fine by me," Leon said, firing three shots into Krauser's chest. He barely managed to duck as Krauser took a swing at his side. The blade just cut into his armor. He did a quick roll across the ground, moving underneath the table. He fired several more shots into Krauser's side. Watching as blood shot out from each hit. He slid out from underneath it, just as Krauser brought his arm down. Breaking it in half.

He fired five more rounds, backing himself up against the control panel. Krauser came full speed, sending him to the other side of the room with a hard swing. he got up quickly spending the rest of his clip into his shoulder. Blood pumped from his open wounds of missing chunks of flesh and muscles. But, he seemed to care less about it. He came in to make another attack, but jumped to the side to avoid more bullets from a fresh clip. Instead, he swung his arm at the empty air, deflecting the bullets and managing to cut some of the lockers in half.

There was a small scream that caught Leon's attention. _Damnit, how could I forget about Lucy!_ He noticed Krauser seemed to have noticed it too. And the lockers were right at his side...

One of the doors opened helplessly, before a little girl stepped out. Leon watched as she looked up, at first in fear, to Krauser, before suddenly changing her expression. A small smile lit up her face, and caused her blue eyes to shine slightly.

"Kat," she spoke.

* * *

The elevator doors opened, as the four of them cautiously stepped out. Barry checked the new hallway for signs of guards, while Jill brought up behind him. With the coast clear, Rebecca and Regan soon followed after them.

"Alright, left or, right?" Barry asked,

"Uh, I've always felt more comfortable to my left," Jill answered. "That way I can focus more on my power side." she watched as Rebecca shook her head helplessly, while Regan seemed to snicker slightly at the fact.

Barry shrugged, "Alright, whatever the lady wants, let's get going." he lead the group down the corridor, passing by empty, locked offices once more. The last one of the right was left ajarred slightly.

"Hang on, maybe we should check on what's in here," Rebecca said, her curiosity getting the better of her. "I mean, it can't be that bad." she watched as the others nodded slowly, before allowing her to step into the room first. She looked around the small office, spotting a bookcase in the corner, a few potted plants, and an aquarium, with still living fishes in it. She gasped slightly, as she spotted a desk in the other corner, a body slumped across it.

Slowly, she approached it, noticing a bullet wound in the back of the neck. It was a somewhat quick death, but a murder nonetheless. She noticed several papers underneath her, and reached to carefully pull them out. Shifting through them, she came to a handwritten note that caught her attention.

_I never meant for any of this to happen. All those bodies from Raccoon..., why couldn't Umbrella let sleeping dogs lie? I can't help but feel sorry for_

_the team that has to once again encounter their team mates, after seeing their deaths, you figured that would be it. But no..., we had to do what we_

_could to bring them back..., and Project Aggression, why? Why did all of this occur? _

_Everyone else feels pride for this, but I don't. Is it because I have a heart? Because I feel sympathy for them? Because I know when death comes around, _

_it should only be a one time deal..., I wish I could answer those questions. Maybe for myself, and for others. _

_Carter has already spoken to them about this, expressing our concerns. You pray that maybe thye would listen, or at the least just tell you to shut up and_

_get back to work. But, they went to the extreme..., they shot him right on the spot. He died instantly. _

_It was from there on, I knew I had to help them...those people. I started sending off notes at first, but I received some other inside and outside help to this._

_I'm so glad they could help..._

_Project Aggression, I'll have to find out more about it. All those other soldiers know about it. Martini, Aiken, Speyer..., maybe they can spread some light on this._

_But, they've been moved to another location, for that staged kidnapping of Ashley Graham, the president's daughter. They needed to get Wong and Kennedy's __attention off their back, but what would they want with a little girl, Lucy. Whatever it is, I can't allow them to do this..._

The rest of it was stained with blood, and prevented her from finishing the note. What was Project Aggression? And what did it have to do with them? Possibly Enrico, Forest, and Richard already knew. If she could find them..., she could get some answers. She turned to see what the others were doing. Barry was keeping guard at the door. Jill was scanning some of the books in the bookcase, and Regan was feeding the fish.

"Alright, nothing that exciting, except for something called 'Project Aggression'," Rebecca stated, catching their attention. "And apparently the others know about it, so we should ask them. Maybe they can spread some light on the true situation here."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I got a lot more time on my hands now, I got a few half-days so maybe I'll be able to work more on this. I hope so...**

Claire kept to the back of the group, with Steve and Kevin, while Edward and Forest kept the front patrol. Steve seemed to be normal, just kind of staring ahead with nothing really particular to look at. Kevin was quiet and didn't really seemed to be saying much, but she noticed every once and awhile he would scratch his arm, as though it was bothering him. She had to stop herself several times from asking.

"Whoa, hang on," Edward called out, as he stopped, almost getting Forest to run into his back. "I think I hear an elevator coming to this floor." Sure enough, just a few feet down the hallway, was an elevator. The doors opened and a large group of soldiers came filing out. "Shit."

"Jeez, quick, into that room," Forest said, opening a nearby random door as the soldiers began firing. "You three keep going, we'll hold these suckers off for as long as we can." he watched as they followed obediently and ran in.

The door actually lead to a staircase that spiraled up. With no where else to turn, they went up and followed the curved stairs. Reaching about a quarter of the way up, they heard the door below them being kicked open and the sound of guards filing in.

"Damn," Steve cursed, "Alright, I'll keep them off, Kevin go with Claire."

"Steve...," she started, but stopped as he was already on his way down. She shook her head before following Kevin up the rest of the way. Reaching the top, she looked over the side of the banister. She could barely catch a glimpse of him, but it seemed like a single punch to one guy's head knocked it completely off his shoulders. She tried not to dwell on that thought and continued to follow Kevin through the doorway.

A guard leaped out of nowhere and fired several bullets. Kevin took each of them to one arm, as he stumbled back slightly in grimacing pain. Holding his wounds with one hand, he removed it to reveal how much blood-stained it was. In a single run, he grabbed the man's face and pile-drive him to the ground. His blood burning the man's flesh off. In a minute, he held the man's face in his hands, and removed it to look at the charred muscle staring back at him.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said, starting to walk off.

"Don't you think we should wait for them?" she asked,

He stopped and looked at the door. "Maybe..., but they could be tied up at the moment, and we don't want to wait around in a hallway for too long. They can track us like that..." his voice trailed off, leaving her to believe there was something more to it. But, nonetheless, he had a point, and the other three seemed to be able to handle themselves well.

"Alright then, let's go," she followed him as he continued down the hallway.

* * *

Forest finished off the last guy with a single bullet to the head. He looked over to see Edward do the same, as the man's helpless body dropped to the ground. The other guards lied dead on the ground with either a bullet to the head, or other parts of the body, throats ripped out, or flesh burned from stomach acids.

"Come on, let's catch up with the others," Edward nodded and the two ran up the staircase. They were soon met by other bodies on the stairs, these ones were headless though, which could only lead to one person.

"I see Steve's been through here," Edward commented, stepping over one of the bodies,

"Yes I have," Steve replied, appearing from nowhere, wiping blood from his hands. "Some of the guards got out, so I had to rid the problem."

"Great, less we have to worry about, now then let's find Kevin and Claire," Forest spoke, as they ran up the remaining stairs.

* * *

"Come on, let's see if we can't find Richard and see how he's doing," Luis said, as he lead them out into the hallway, after checking to make sure it was clear. "He couldn't have gotten that far..."

"Are you sure that we should be looking for him?" Ada asked, "I mean, after all, we're a distraction, shouldn't we be more worried about if Leon's gotten out yet?"

Luis shook his head, "I'm aware, but that doesn't mean we can just leave him behind, besides he's not that far away." he continued his way, as Ada shook her head and followed him. Chris, and Ashley followed soon after.

It didn't take them too long before they could hear shouting and the sound of bullets firing. Just around a few corners were the same group of soldiers chasing them just a few minutes earlier. Richard was hidden around a corner, shooting whenever he could.

"Seems like we've found our man," Ada spoke, aiming her weapon for one of the soldier's head. "I suppose we can't just leave him like that." she pulled the trigger twice, placing two bullets into the back of the man's head. He slumped over instantly.

The group of guards turned quickly but were easily shot down by the rest of them. They laid in a puddle of their own blood in minutes of turning. Richard came from around the corner, looking relieved.

"Thanks guys, I was beginning to think...," he was cut off as a high-pitched screech was heard. A familiar-looking, hunched, scaled figure leaped out from behind him. It's claws sliced through his arm, causing blood to erupt from the wound.

"Damn," Chris cursed, watching as the Hunter came straight towards him. Claws raised, and fangs bared. Raising his gun, he blew a bullet into the soft flesh of it's neck. The bullet shredded through it's throat and exploded out of the back of it's neck. It dropped dead at his feet, it's body twitched slightly before stopping. Blood slowly ceased to a trickle from the wound. He didn't seem to notice how his heart was pounding against his chest till now. He took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Well, I didn't think it was possible to kill a Hunter in one shot."

"Well, you managed to do it," Ada commented, before turning towards Richard, who was on the ground clutching his arm. "You alright?" she asked, before noticing something on the ground...

"Sweet jeez..," Richard hissed through grinding teeth. From where the Hunter had ripped through his arm, it had actually severed it just a few inches below his left elbow. Blood gushed like crazy from the wound, from the torn veins, arteries, and tendons. Tears os pain welted up in his arms, as he hunched over trying to stop the blood flow. Just a few feet was the rest of his arm, fingers slightly curled towards the palm. Ada was staring at it in shock.

Everyone jumped at the sound of shouts coming from the other end of the hallway.

"Shit," Luis cursed, before turning towards the others. "You guys just go, I'll get Richard." they seemed hesitant to leave at first, but Ada quickly assisted the situation and lead them away. He turned back to where Richard was taking pained breaths of air.

"Are they gone?" he asked,

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they're gone," Luis answered, as he walked over to where his arm was. Nudging it slightly, before picking it up. "Here's your arm, or part of it."

"Funny," Richard commented, getting up seemingly painless. "You know, I should be an actor."

"Oh yeah, you should get a Grammy for that performance," Luis said sarcastically, as he handed him the other half of his arm. "You know, actually you almost had me going there for a minute."

"I'm tellin' ya," Richard smirked, before placing his arm back together. They watched as the bone re-attached, tendons grew back, arteries and veins came back together, The flesh grew over that and covered up the evidence. He flexed his fingers and wrist for awhile, before looking satisfied. "Alright now, let's get going. We can't leave them by themselves for too long."

"Damn straight," Luis agreed, as they hurried down the hallway. The sounds of the guards coming had passed by quickly, really they were only passing by and not really coming towards them. But the hallways recorded echoes from everywhere, so it was easily mistaken. Running down the halls, they quickly spotted the small group ahead of them.

Just as they came close enough, guards appeared at the other end of the hallway in front of them. Gunshots were fired quickly from sub-machine guns. Ada and Chris ducked to the right, while Ashley went to the left. Leaving both Richard and Luis open to the bullets. Luis took five of them to the chest, with enough force to knock him down. Richard, somehow managed to not get hit, pulled his Assault Rifle out and blast at the group. He took down three of them, before racing forward to the other two. He struck one hard with the butt of his gun, breaking the man's neck before quickly turning and doing a close-range blast to the other man's face. Peeling it off in seconds, before blowing the man's skull to pieces.

With them dead, he turned back to see the others come from their hiding places. "No need to worry any more, they're gone," he reassured,

"Your arm...," Chris muttered, "Didn't you just get it cut off?"

"Uh, no," Richard answered,

"You did too, we saw it on the ground, while you were bleeding," Chris argued,

"You must've been hallucinating, I'm fine. See look, my arm's still here," Richard countered,

"Oh my god, Luis are you alright?" Ashley asked, as she dropped to his side as he started to get up. Blood stained his shirt from where the bullets blasted through his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered, bullet fragments falling from his hand and onto the floor.

"Alright, that's it," Ada spoke, pulling her gun on both Richard and Luis. "Something weird is going on, and there are a lot of questions that need to be answered." she watched as the two glanced back and forth between each other, before looking back at her.

"Ask away," Richard said, crossing his arms, after slinging his shotgun onto his back. "What is there that you need to desperately know?"

"First of all, how did all of this happen?" Ada asked, "You with your arm, and you with the bullets. Saddler use to do that trick...,"

"If you really want to know...," Luis started, looking as though he winced at the name Saddler. "When we were brought back, obviously we're not the same as you left us to be. Of course we still have memories and scars, and everything of the like to make us look the same. But, we're not. Umbrella was fucking around and frankly to say they needed some host to hold these new projects of theirs. They injected some of us with different viruses, and the like. But, we were also injected with a new virus that allowed us to keep our human form, despite the other virus, such as the T- and the G- virus, to keep us from mutating. But, we still maintain the power it gives us."

"And, with us," Richard continued, flexing his newly attached arm. "We were injected with the plagues, all familiar from Spain, even though I have no clue what happened, I have been briefed on it. it gives us the inhuman strength, speed, and other abilities that may come in handy. Such as, being able to regenerate our limbs, or removing bullets from our bodies."

"And, what about the others?" Ada asked,

Richard shrugged, "We don't know. All we know is that Edward and Forest have the T-virus, and we believe that Enrico and Mikhail may have the G-virus, but we're not sure. Does that answer your questions?"

"For now," Ada said, withdrawing her gun. "But, I might keep an eye out on you."

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who's reviewed this story, I'm glad you guys like it!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yeah, here's the next chapter, kind of short, but I was bored and couldn't think of anything else to put down. Plus I was gone half the day and needed to scribble something down.**

"So, we just have to find them and ask a question," Jill said, shrugging her shoulders. "Sounds easy."

"Well, we have to find one of them first," Barry replied, checking the hallways. He could hear an elevator coming down towards their floor. "Uh, sounds like we got some trouble heading towards us, we might want to get a move on."

"Alright, let's get out of here," Rebecca spoke, pocketing the notes into her vest. They followed Barry back out into the hallway, before continuing on their way. They could hear an elevator coming down towards their floor. They didn't know whether it was coming to their floor, or to the one below them. But, it didn't hurt to be too cautious. Racing around the corner, they met what appeared to be a dead-end.

"Shit, what do we do now?" Regan asked, fiddling with her gun.

"We wait and see if they know we're here," Barry answered, "And if they're coming to our floor."

* * *

"I just want to tell you that I do truly hate you," Carlos said as they hung there by the cable wires. "Who in their right mind wouldn't check to make sure an elevator shaft was abandoned or, not."

"Look, it's been awhile since I was last alive, give me a break," Murphy replied, looking around for someway out. He didn't want to go back down, there wasn't anything down there. He looked back up, the elevator was coming down closer, that's when something caught his eye. There was a small landing to where the next floor would be, just a few feet from them, and a little further than from the elevator. "Hang on, I think I have an idea." he climbed further up the rope.

"Did you think this one through?" Carlos asked, following after him.

"Shut up," he muttered, getting to the small landing. The door was closed, but cracked just enough for them to possible open. Getting his feet onto it, he tired to open it by himself but found out that it shifted only some. "Hey, Oliveria, get your ass up here, I need your help."

"Really, that's a shocker," Carlos said, as he got off just beside him.

"Just grab that door, and I'll grab this one," Murphy instructed, as the two got into their places. "Now, if we both put our backs into this, then we should be able to get this to move." He slipped his fingers in between the doors and started to pull away from the other door. Carlos did the same, as the door slowly began to pull open. They managed to open it just enough for them to slip in. "Hell yes, alright, you go in, and I'll follow. Be ready to jump Mikhail, that elevator's coming down pretty fast." he heard a muttered response, before following in after Carlos.

The two backed away as Mikhail slipped in, just seconds later the elevator passed by. The three of them wiped away the sweat on their forehead.

"Well, glad to see you're quick to make-up your mistakes," Mikhail commented, playfully hitting Murphy in the shoulder. As soon as he turned, Murphy rubbed the sore spot on his shoulder. "Alright, well now we have to figure out where this hallway goes."

The three started walking down the hallway, before pausing as four figures jumped out at the other end, weapons drawn and ready to shoot.

"Hey, whoa it's just us," Murphy called out, holding his hands up. His eyesight clearly cut through the darkness and he recognized one of the figures. "Jill, it's just Carlos, Mikhail, and me."

There was a sigh from the other side, as one of them put their weapon down, "Murphy, don't do that." she walked towards them as the other three followed soon after. "So, how do you guys get in here?"

"Elevator," Carlos answered, putting up no explanation, as he kept his bleeding hands at his side.

"Alright, well this place is a dead-end, and I sure as hell don't feel comfortable riding the elevator," Jill commented, crossing her arms.

"Well, we might not have to," Mikhail stated, looking up at the vent above them.

* * *

"Alright, so this one I have to hear," Leon muttered, keeping his weapon drawn on Krauser, who just stood calmly although he looked slightly pale. "Lucy, would you come over here for a minute."

She looked over at him, before looking back up at Krauser. "But, I wanna stay with Kitty."

He looked up at Krauser, who just shook his head. "Kitty? Well I certainly wouldn't describe you as that."

"She can't pronounce my name, alright," he answered, crossing his arms. He looked down at the smiling child. "She's Regan's kid."

"How would you know that?" Leon asked, lowering his weapon slightly.

Krauser didn't answer for awhile. "We go back some time, it doesn't matter though."

"Yeah, it kind of does," Leon objected. "Apparently you know Lucy as well, and she just seems so thrilled to see you. And apparently she knows your name, in her own language. So I think there's more to this than I think. You going to shed some light on this?"

"No," he simply answered,

"Well, maybe you wouldn't," Leon stated, "But, maybe Regan or, Lucy can." He looked at the small girl. "Lucy, how do you know... 'Kitty'?"

She smiled, "Mommy always talks about him, and I met him a long time ago. Mommy, and him are always talking together. She calls him her boyfriend."

Leon could feel some of the color form his face drain away. Krauser and Regan..., that wasn't possible. Why would Regan cooperate with someone like him..., he worked for Umbrella? The same company that kidnapped her daughter. Maybe he was just playing Regan into thinking he cared.

When he looked up to talk to Krauser, he noticed the man missing. The only thing that was left were a few papers from a nearby desk floating in the air. He growled, before putting his gun down. "Come on Lucy, let's go find your mom." the girl looked back to where Krauser was once standing, before slowly following after him. _This isn't over yet. There are still some questions that need answers..._

Something had to be going on, and he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

A sudden rain of bullets caused the five of them to duck quickly behind several available barrels. They jumped up and fired their own shots at the attackers, before retreating back some feet.

"Maldición," Luis muttered underneath his breath, holding his Red9 close to his side. Ashley was standing close beside them as they hid behind the corner.

"Luis," she quietly scolded, watching as he passed her a confused look. "I took Spanish thank you, I understand you now."

"Really, get tired of those people yelling at you things in Spain?" he asked, stepping out as he fired a few rounds at the other shooter.

"Pretty much," Ashley answered, watching as he stepped back as bullets flew into the wall across from them, where Ada and Richard were.

"Jeez, whatever those people are shooting at us, they sure as hell know what to do," Ada cursed, as she ducked down as bullet came over her head. They've been shooting for what seemed like hours, and wasting ammo. They needed to get out.

"It's not people, it's just one person," Richard corrected, ducking down beside her. His hands over his ears and his eyes squeezed shut. "Damn, it's Project Aggression. The other half. We really need to get out of here. He'll slaughter us all." he looked up as the others nodded to get going. A sudden figure came flying in between them. Tall, but not that well-looking built.

Chris stood up from where he was standing a few feet in front of the others. Aiming his weapon at the dark figure like the others, he noticed something different about him though and lowered his gun. "Brad?" the figure looked over at him, apparently at the call of his name.

"No way, ChickenHear...," Richard started, but didn't get to finish, as the figure send a hard blow to his chest. Sending him through the concrete wall.

"Cogida," Luis cursed, as he stepped back slightly. "Come on guys, we don't want to stick around any longer."

**A/N: Yeah, I finally managed to work in Brad. He's like my favorite character. Him and Joseph, the two who were just so** **easily killed off. Thanks for the reviews you guys, and I hope you get better Simply Crisis!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, Merry Christmas everyone! Especially to you Simply Crisis and Alaska Kennedy!!!**

Kevin lead them down the hallway, into a dead-end. But, on the ceiling was another answer. A ventilation shaft that could lead somewhere, and prevent them from backtracking. And also avoid guard's eye for some time.

"I guess we only have one way," he said, looking over at Claire who just shrugged.

"I suppose so, but what about the others?" she asked,

He looked behind them. They had taken some turns, so it would be hard to tell where they had gone. "I'll stay back, you go ahead, we'll catch up with you guys later. Hopefully anyways." he watched as she hesitated slightly before nodding. He gave her a lift into the vents, letting her climb onto his shoulders before hoisting her up into the shaft. He waited till she disappeared from sight before heading back the way they had came. He could hear faint voices, and headed towards them.

He could distinguish Forest's deep voice and Edward's arguing with Forest. He ran their way, hopefully they had managed to get rid of the guards and bought them some time to 'disappear'.

There was a sudden 'crack' as something dropped from the ceiling behind him. He slid to a stop and in a swift motion spun around to meet the noise. A guard stood in front of him. Pure-white eyes stared at him through a pair of goggles and face mask. It was one of those 'Super-soldiers' Umbrella controlled. The guard cracked his neck slightly before running towards him. He did a side-step, and watched as the guard flew by. Realizing his mistake, the guard leaped onto a wall and did a back flip to the other wall before lunging himself towards him.

The two collided with one another, the collision with the ground knocked off both of their goggles. Kevin reached up and grabbed the man buy the face, digging his fingers into his skin. He could feel it rip slightly from underneath his grip, and started to pull down. The skin around the man's forehead began to rip as well. Catching on, the guard grabbed him by the face as well, only his thumb jabbed into his slashed wound where his eye had once been. Returning the attack, he dug his thumb into the bloody socket, hearing the cartilage rip slightly before blood bubbled out around.

Pain spiraled across his face, as Kevin held in the urge to cry out in pain. He dug his fingers in even more, and used his strength to pull down. Pretty soon he held the man's face in his hands, for the second time in one hour. He looked up with his good eye and looked at the bloody, skinless face that stared down at him with those white eyes. Those white eyes soon blinked, and narrowed.

Blood dripped down from the man's face, and onto his. Mixing with his own blood for a moment. Using the rest of his strength, he grabbed the man by the shoulders before throwing him over to the side. He rolled over and got to his hands and knees. Large droplets of blood spilt to the ground from his eye, already creating a pool underneath him. He looked over to see the guard getting up as well, and a sudden idea struck him. Placing one hand in the pool of blood, he slid his hand fast across the floor, watching as the blood splattered across the man's empty face.

At first nothing happened, but a second later, the man's face caught on fire. The man jumped to his feet, but the fire seemed to do nothing to him. Leaping to his own feet, he ignored the blood the split down his face and onto his jacket. Instead he ran towards the man, tackling him into a wall, which crumbled underneath their strength. He grabbed the man by the shoulder's once more and threw him across the hallway, watching as he slammed into a door with enough force to knock it off it's hinges.

He took this time to jump ahead and get the finishing blow. Running forward, he grabbed the top of the doorframe and swung in. He let go at the precise angle and landed one of his boots on top of the man's head. There was a sickening crunch as the man's skull shattered underneath his boot. Shattering to nothing more than fragments as his brain oozed from the side, and onto the floor. Pieces of teeth were thrown about, and collected into the forming pool of blood.

Drawing his boot back, he looked down at the crushed head. The white eyes were no where to be seen, but they had most likely exploded or were nothing more than mush now.

Pain seemed to collect to one side of his face, and now numbness was sinking in. Shaking his head, he turned and headed back out into the hallway, just in time to catch three figures walk by in the conjoining hallway.

"Forest, Edward," he called out, walking towards them. He watched as they stopped, and looked around for his voice before spotting him.

"Hey, we were wondering where you went off to," Edward commented, "Where's Claire?"

"This place is like one big circle, so we found a vent shaft to climb through," Kevin answered, as he stooped to pick up his goggles. "I let her go off ahead, and backtracked to find you guys."  
"Really? So, who is exactly on your shoe there?" Forest asked, pointing at the blood stained boot.

"You know, one of those prototypes," he answered, slipping his goggles back on.

"Come on, we don't want to leave Claire by herself in a place like this," Steve reminded, "Who knows what could happen." he went ahead and continued down the way they were headed in.

"Those two have such the hots for each other," Forest commented, as they ran quickly to catch up with him.

* * *

"So, who goes in first?" Regan asked, looking around at the others in the room. 

"Well, I either go first, or last," Jill answered, getting several confused looks from the others. "What? I'm wearing a miniskirt here, I sure as hell don't want to get caught in the middle."

"Here, Jill will go first, I'll follow afterwards, and Regan can follow me," Rebecca spoke. "Then you guys can follow afterwards. Is that okay?" she watched as everyone nodded, even though Murphy wasn't paying attention and just said 'fine, great idea'. Shaking her head, she looked up at the shaft, "Well, let's get going now, who knows when more guards will show up."

Jill nodded, and put her gun into her belt. Barry had to help her into the vent, waiting awhile before Mikhail helped Rebecca in afterward, before Regan soon followed afterwards.

"Alright, Murphy you next and then Carlos," Mikhail said, watching as Murphy managed to climb in himself. They waited till he was out of sight, before Carlos climbed in afterwards. He looked over at Barry. "I suppose you'll go next."  
But Barry just shook his head. "You go ahead, I'm going to wait around here for awhile." he watched as Mikhail just nodded, as though understanding, before entering the vent as well. He waited till the sound of moving above head was gone, before turning back and heading towards the elevator. He waited awhile, and heard it moving. It was going up towards their floor. It groaned and crackled as it moved along the cable cords.

He stepped back as it stopped right in front of him. There was a slight 'ding' before the doors slowly slid open. He looked up as a familiar figure stepped out. Despite the situation, a small smile came to his face. "About time, I was beginning to think you weren't going to come back."

"You wish," Enrico commented, as he stepped out. He shook his head, and rubbed his left shoulder. He was covered in bruises and gashes. "So where are the others?"  
"In the vents, there's really no other way out of here," Barry informed, watching as Enrico nodded,

"I see, we'll have to head to the floor above in order to meet them," he spoke, looking back at the elevator. "This place is getting more and more fucked up at the moment. The second part of Project Aggression has gotten out. If we meet both of them at the same time, we're basically goners. We don't stand a fighting chance. This is exactly how Umbrella wanted it. Drag us here to get the girl, unleash those two to get rid of all of us. They're getting smarter and smarter all the time."

* * *

"So, where exactly are we going?" Murphy called up, 

"I don't know exactly, but it seems like these vents are all twisted and top sided," Jill answered, as she struggled to slip around the corner. "Getting kind of tight too. We'll have to suck in our guts at this point." she didn't really like being in the front, it always meant if there was something wrong, she'd be the first to encounter it. She always liked being in the middle, she was better at backing people up rather than being backed up. Except for the Raccoon City incident, she was ready to shove the truth down their throats for that one.

Crawling even further up, she soon came to a place where the vent went either straight up, or straight across. Small steps were at the side when going up, possibly for like a ladder to help you go. She was about to go up, figuring it probably lead somewhere more useful, but froze at the sound of metal cringing across from her. Like someone or, something was moving through the vents. She could see a shadow coming around the corner, and almost stared to back away, but remembered there were like five people behind her.

She waited till a figure came into view and started to go for her gun. Everyone else must've figured something was wrong and went absolutely silent. But, something caught her eye about the figure. She noticed what might've been a ponytail, and a red vest. She felt relieved when she recognized the figure. "Claire!" she called out, watching as the figure jumped but looked up.

"Jill," Claire smiled as she moved closer to her. "Jeez you don't know how good it is too see someone alive and is a woman."

"I can tell how you're feeling," Jill said, before looking up at the vent above them. "I'm guessing since you came from that way that we might want to head up."

"Pretty much," Claire nodded, "So, you wanna go first?"

"No, please you first," Jill answered, backing down some. She watched as Claire shrugged before fitting into the small space with ease. Pretty soon she was standing and climbing up towards the open top. Jill followed soon after her. She waited as Claire struggled to get the vent cover off, before managing to wrestle it from it's fixed place. She pulled herself out, before reaching in to help Jill.

With Claire's help, she pulled herself from the closed in space, and almost welcomed the open hallway. She looked around, it seemed empty and abandoned. "Well, can't really say anything's wrong...," she started before stopping as a sudden scream came from a around a corner.

"I would like to disagree," Rebecca spoke as she pulled herself out. "Sounds like trouble."

"You're right," Claire agreed, pulling out her gun. "Let's check it out. They might need our help."

Before the three of them could do anything, they watched as someone came flying into view and smashed into a wall. None of them had to be told to who it was. As they all seemed to spontaneously shout Chris's name and ran forward.

"Seems like trouble's brewing," Regan said, as she got herself free and knelt down to help the others.

"Obviously, they apparently went ahead to join the party," Murphy replied as he came out next.

"Chris! Are you alright?" Jill asked frantically, as she knelt by his side. Blood ran from his lips and his right eye had been blackened.

"Jill, how'd you get here?" he said instead before shaking his head. "Listen, 'Project Aggression' is here."

"Project Aggression?" Rebecca repeated, remembering it from those notes. "What exactly is that?" she didn't get an answer, as Ada came skidding across the floor. "Oh no...,"

"Jeez, I didn't think someone could have that much strength," she muttered, as she sat up rubbing her head. She looked up at a scream. "Aw jeez, Ashley..., I promised the Prez I'd protect her." she looked up to see Luis standing in front of her, taking most of the blows for the younger girl. "Seems I was right about something..." she whispered to herself.

"Who is that?" Claire asked, raising her gun,

"Oh no...," Jill muttered, "Brad." despite she had simply muttered it to herself, she watched as he looked over at her, suddenly abandoning his other attacks. The two held eye-contact for the longest time, before he turned to fully face her. She reached for her weapon, somehow knowing what she had to do. Stepping forward, she fired once into his shoulder before running towards him.

"What is she, crazy?" Claire gasped, "We have to help her."

"No, we can't," Chris said, getting to his feet as he held her back. "She feels this is her own battle. Of the two people's deaths she felt most responsible for, were always Joseph and Brad. She always felt like she could've done something, and instead she just sat back and watched. Now, she feels like it's her time to make thing's right."

**A/N: I realized I had a typo in this chapter so I had to replace it and fix the problem.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This isn't the end. I will explain everything later.**

She had no idea what she was doing, why on Earth did she think of running towards him? Obviously he was some kind of inhuman, super-being. Hell he was suppose to be stronger than the others, right? To make up for her somewhat stupid act, when she came close enough to, she kneed him hard in the stomach. Watching as it did little to waver him. He did a back flip to remove the close space between them and instead stood perfectly still from where he landed.

What was he doing? Planning some kind of secret attack?

She watched as another dark figure stepped out from the shadows. Joining him at his side. Joseph...

"Yeah, we're screwed," Richard mumbled, as he fell from where he caused a crater in the wall. Rebecca looked worried at him, before slowly moving over to his side. "No way we can deal with the entire 'Project Aggression'."

"Project Aggression," Rebecca repeated once more, "So this is it. These are the two soldiers who are to bring everything to Umbrella. Get rid of us and make things their way. Joseph and Brad..." her voice trailed off,

"Doesn't seem likely, but it's real," Chris spoke,

Jill took a slight step back as the two turned to face her completely. Alright, she thought she had a chance in handling one, but two..., no deal there. They were basically dead people at this point.

There was a sharp crack, as Joseph's right shoulder exploded into a mist of blood and pieces of flesh. It did little to distract him, but it seemed like he humor his attacker and looked over in their direction. There was another crack from the vent shaft, as someone came down and sent a hard blow to the side of his head. Knocking him of his feet and almost knocking off his bandana.

He let out a sharp growl, before getting up, watching as Enrico dropped from the shaft. He stepped back from Brad, ready to take on his own battle here.

"Thank god," Jill muttered to herself, "For a minute I thought..." she didn't even get to finish her thought before Brad sent a hard blow to her face, knocking her back a few feet. Almost right next to Ada. She groaned and rubbed the sore spot on her face, before getting up. She couldn't give up so easily. But, as soon as she got up, she felt his hand around her neck as he spun around and threw her down the other hallway. She skidded for a few yards, before coming to a stop. Now her skin burned. Still, she continued to get up.

This time she ducked once she got up, watching as he missed her by a few inches. She slid back as he slammed his fist into the spot she had once been sitting at, the concrete below him shattered into pieces. She could feel the color drain from her face slightly, but she got up and managed a kick to the side of his head. He stumbled slightly, but came back quickly. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into one wall, before turning around and slamming her into the other one. She could feel pain burn from her right shoulder as it threatened to dislocate.

He dropped her to the ground, apparently through with her. She watched as he headed back towards where Joseph was fighting both Enrico and Barry. she couldn't let that happen..., slowly but surely, she struggled to her feet. Blood dripped from her mouth and nose, as it ran down her face and neck to stain her blue tube-top. "I'm not through yet," she muttered, watching as he stopped before turning around towards her. There was no way she could win, but she had to try and delay. She couldn't let everyone else pay for her mistake.

He seemed to have realize this and started back towards her. She stood perfectly still, knowing there wasn't anything she could do. He was close to her, when he broke into a straight run, picking her up by the neck and slamming her into the wall before she even had the chance to acknowledge he had her by the neck. She struggled with what strength she had left, but gave up soon enough. They were almost at eye-level, but he kept at least a foot between them. She watched as he clenched his free hand into a fist, bone-like blades emerged from his knuckles. Almost like a tyrant's would, except it wasn't his entire hand that evolved...

She could just imagine those bones tearing into her face when he slammed his fist into her skull. Just the thought of it made her shudder. For a reason she had yet to realize, tears welted in her eyes. Maybe because she knew they were losing, that when they lost the whole world would lose. They were the only ones who could put up a struggle, and they had failed. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes closed as she awaited for the moment when those bones would forever silence her. "I'm sorry I never did anything when I could. That maybe if I had done something, we wouldn't be in this mess. You'd still be alive, and..., god I wouldn't feel like such a failure. I let the entire team down. First it was Joseph, I could've saved Kenneth, if I had only gotten there a little bit sooner... Then, I let down every one in Raccoon, I tried but I never really managed to do anything. I let so many innocent people die. When I should've been the one to die back at the Police Station..." her voice trailed off as she came to terms with everything from her past.

Nothing came. Not the skull-shattering punch that would tear her face apart, and crush her head into the wall behind her, and leave her body hanging.

Only silence.

But, she didn't have the courage to open her eyes, and just awaited for what was to happen, to happen.

"You were scared," she looked up at the calm voice, opening her eyes to meet his. Although the viruses had taken their toll, almost completely robbing his eyes of color, she could still detect the darkness of them. "I could hear you screaming, but there wasn't anything you could do. Then silence...," she listened as his voice trailed off, and being this close to him, she could detect the faint scar on his face when the tentacle had shot through his skull. He let out a slight scuff. "I was such a coward."

"We all were," she commented, "None of us really went out to save those people. After the station turned us away like we were mad men, we just decided to leave. Get away as far as possible, not even try to give the city a fighting chance. I stayed behind, to try and help..., but I failed in that too."

He nodded, before putting her back down on the floor. She watched as his eye color seemed to slowly be coming back.

"He must be fighting the viruses," Richard whispered, just enough for Rebecca and him to hear. "He's overcoming the blockades. He's remembering these things."

"It's not going to be that simple," Luis added, Ashley still hiding behind him. "Umbrella didn't make the blockades that easy to overcome. He'll have a hard time trying to get pass them. This is just the first step."

There was a sudden 'thud' sound from around the corner that caught their attention. Forest lunged out from nowhere and tackled Joseph into the ground. The two wrestled for a while, before Forest managed to pin him to the ground.

"This is so insane," he muttered to himself, but looked over to see that Jill seemed to be calmly talking to Brad, who seemed back to normal. "Did she do that? Seems impossible..." but, while he was distracted, Joseph managed to get loose and grabbed him tight around the throat, before flipping him over and slamming him into the floor. The two wrestled more, but it was a somewhat losing battle already.

"Why do you even bother?" Joseph growled, tightening his hand around his throat. "You're already losing, why keep fighting?"

"Because, death comes around once in a lifetime, if this is a second chance, I'm putting up more than a fight than I did last time around," Forest answered, before wrapping his hands around his throat as well. "Life isn't something you usually get a second chance at, we should both know that."

Joseph gave a somewhat bitter laugh, "You know, you fight a meaningless battle stranger, but I'm here to get rid of you and your friends. I'm fighting for a purpose, something I can achieve so easily."

"You're fighting for Umbrella," Forest reminded, sharping his voice. "The same people who set those dogs after you to tear you to pieces!" he found the large scar over his neck that had once been a bleeding, massive cavity where the dogs had ripped into his flesh, and pressed his hand against it. He watched as Joseph reacted in pain, recalling back some before recovering quickly. "What you're missing here is a big piece of the puzzle. All you have to do is remember everything. You have to try and do that."

"You're crazy," Joseph hissed, it felt like the side of his neck was bursting into flames. He couldn't understand why. "I should just finish you off now." he raised one hand, a tentacle appearing from his palm.

"I know you're stronger than this," Forest continued, he might as well go done trying. "You wouldn't have gone done without a fight. You fought to save the others, you were the one who saved Chris and Jill and the others. Even though you died, you didn't die in vain. All you have to do is remember, you fucking bastard." he struck him hard in the face, knocking him off to the side.

Getting up to his feet, he watched as Joseph recovered, and got to one knee. In a single motion, he leaped and tackled him into a nearby wall, causing it to crumble beneath them. He did a flurry of punches to Forest's face and chest, before grabbing him by the shoulders and pitching him across the room. Forest smashed into another wall, but prepared himself against the next flying punch that came towards him. Using his arms to block off a bone-shattering punch, he pushed him back before kicking him hard in the stomach.

"That's it, this is over," Joseph spoke, wiping blood from his lips. He shot the tentacle from his hand, watching as it grabbed Forest around the neck. There was a small fight, before Joseph seemed to obviously have the upper hand. He gave the tentacle a hard tug, causing Forest to fly towards him. Placing his hand out, everyone watched as soon as it hit Forest's chest, a tentacle shot from his back. Dressing and dripping in blood. There was a slight gasp, before Joseph pulled both tentacles back and watched as Forest collapsed to the ground. "Another pointless massacre." he muttered to himself, looking down at his blood-drenched hand. Even though he was made to be a killing-machine, he couldn't help but to think back to all those things that that stranger had been talking about. How did he know all of that? When he, himself, lacked such memories?

He looked back at the others who were collapsed into a corner, most of them unable to stand due to broken ribs, or other broken bones. Others seemed to be too afraid to move. He noticed three more of the other soldiers Umbrella had brought back, standing protectively in front of them. So careless to just spend their lives on useless mortals. From the corner of his eye, he noticed a brown-haired woman in a miniskirt talking to the other Aggression. Why wasn't he attacking? Killing..., was there something he figured out.

He looked down at the bleeding figure he had just killed. That stranger..., Forest. The name came to his mind so quick, he wasn't sure if he thought of it. _Forest...,_ he repeated in his mind, how did he know that...? A sudden pain erupted from the side of his head, enough for him to fall to his knees. He found himself suddenly unable to breath, but when he opened his mouth to take in air, blood came out.

"What's happening?" Ashley asked, placing her hands on Luis's shoulder as she peered over to the scene in front of them.

"He's fighting..," Luis answered, kneeling down as Ashley knelt down behind him. "And this is the blockade keeping him from the truth. This is what happens when memories come back."

"One of a kind," Richard muttered as Rebecca stayed by his side. She looked so scared, he couldn't help but to put his arm around her. "Never before...,"

"This hasn't happened before," Edward reminded, "This is so new...,"

Everything was flooding towards him. Pictures, memories, sounds, hints..., so many things, so long forgotten. But, the more he remembered, the more the pain increased. He kept choking up blood, and he could feel it seeping from his hands, creating puddles of blood on the ground. Every time he let the pain cease, the pictures and memories faded away. By this time, he had learned just enough of who he was. Joseph Frost, S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team vehicle specialists. Killed by...zombie dogs. He fought back, he wanted to remember everything else. He wasn't going to be some kind of lap dog for Umbrella.

He kept seeing this barrier in his mind, every time he came close to it, pain seemed to engulf his body. Growling to himself, he took what strength he had left and focused on a picture in his mind.

So many people, standing in front of a helicopter. S.T.A.R.S. group picture with both teams. Alpha and Bravo. He could name some of them. Jill Valentine. Barry Burton. Brad Vickers. Albert Wesker. Enrico Marini. Edward Dewey. Kevin Dooley. Kenneth Sullivan. Richard Aiken. Chris Redfield. Forest Speyer...

It felt like something inside of him snapped, as the pain released him from it's cold grip. It left him feeling weak and numb..., but alive. He coughed several times before taking a deep breath, and looked down at the floor. So much blood..., was it his? He shook, before sitting back on his knees. Sweat poured down his face and his chest felt like it had a concrete block on it. But, he was alive, and could remember everything.

"I told you...," Forest muttered, as he sat up painfully, grasping at the open cavity in his chest. "All you had to do is remember my friend."

"I guess so," Joseph replied, sitting back against the wall behind him. He looked up at the ceiling, "Wait a minute, how are we all here?" he looked down at his hands, before placing one of them against the scar on his neck.

"A long story from a long, long time ago," Forest answered, as he slowly got up. "Now, come on, let's get out of here. We don't have anything else to do."

"What are we going to do about the base?" Jill asked, "We can't just leave it standing here."

As though to answer her question, there was a sudden blaring as red lights flashed on the walls. A soft voice came over the intercom. "The self-destruct system has been activated. All personals please evacuate immediately. Releasing all locks."

"It's still the same," Rebecca commented, as everyone got to their feet. Some of them more painful than others.

"Yeah, and it's still the same drill that we have to get out of here," Chris reminded, holding his side.

"We can lead you out of here," Brad spoke up, as he helped Joseph to his feet, "There's an emergency exit just a few hallways from here. It leads out to the ocean, but it'll get us out of the blasting zone."

"That's the point we're looking for here," Jill replied, "Let's go."

"What about Leon?" Ada asked, as the group followed the other two into a different hallway.

"And Lucy?" Regan added,

"I'm sure they're safe and already out of harm's way," Jill reassured, "Let's just focus more on getting out of here."

They could hear the voice above countdown to the final minutes before the building would detonate. It came down to the final minute when they finally came in view of the exit door just a few yards ahead of them. It was already open, like someone had left it like that for them. By the time the last person had left the doorframe, it came down to five seconds. No time to run to safety, only one way out...

They all took the plunge into the water below, fires engulfed the sky above them as they hit the cold ocean below. As smoke rose to the sky like an offering, most of them were just now coming above the surface.

"Damn," Richard commented, looking up at the burning building above them. A smile suddenly came to his face. "I wish we could've done that sooner."

"I figured you say something like that," Edward replied,

"We made it at the least," Regan smiled, before shaking her head as her blonde strands stuck to her face. "Now, let's get out of this water before we all freeze to death."

Swimming towards the edge, they all climbed up one by one, and started their way back towards the cars. They were only halfway there when a sudden blaring of a horn came, startling most of them.

"About time, I was beginning to think you wouldn't get out of there in time," Leon commented, sitting in the driver's seat of his van, with the door open.

"We always escape those timed-bomb detonation things," Chris said, taking off his black vest, before slipping out of his green shirt. He wringed the water from it. "It's nothing new to us."

"Speak for yourself," Richard replied, taking off his shirt as well. "If you guys had been doing that in the mansion, I'm glad I died earlier on."

"Right, well we were all running low on time here," Leon spoke, "Let's just get back home."

"He is so lying," Chris muttered, as they headed back to their car. "I bet it only took him ten minutes to get in and out of that place."


	16. Final Chapter

**A/N: The final chapter, I believe it's a nice ending for such a short story. Sad to see it finished, but also happy to have it done. Hope you guys enjoy! And thank you for all the reivews!**

The drive back was deathly silent, as everyone took this time to rest and fall asleep. Night had quickly taken the day, and covered the land in a blanket of darkness. Leon checked his rearview mirror, looking back to see Ashley cuddling up against Luis, who had his arms wrapped around her. Steve and Claire cuddled close to one another, it seemed like their relationship hadn't moved an inch. They were still madly in love with each other. Regan was holding her sleeping daughter, Lucy in the back. Apparently she wasn't going to let the girl out of her sight again. Ada had been long asleep, ever since she stepped foot in the car.

It was good to have things finally in line for once. All they had to do was get back to the White House and he would enjoy a nice long shower before sleeping. Or, he might just skip the shower and go straight to sleeping.

It wasn't long after before they finally drove up the driveway to the White House. Everyone stumbled sleepily from their cars as they trudged inside. Most of them didn't look like they could make the stairs that lead to the second floor, others didn't look like they could make it to the Oval office.

Pushing the doors opened once more, they watched as the President, the First Lady, and all of Regan's family stood up.

"Oh my heavens, they're back," Mrs. Graham spoke,

"Thank god, we were beginning to get worried," Mr. Graham agreed,

"That's one thing you don't have to do with us," Leon reassured, "We always know how to handle a tough situation."

"Not always the best circumstances, but we usually always come out on top," Ada replied smoothly,

"I'm just glad everyone's okay," the first lady smiled, before noticing everyone who was covered in blood, or holding their sides. "Or, alive at the least."

"Oh, thank god you got Lucy back," Megan said, watching as Regan walked in carrying the sleeping child,

"You should thank Leon, he did all the work," Regan insisted,

That seemed to trigger something in his mind, as he turned towards Regan. "That reminds me, what do you have in connections with Krauser?" his question seemed to set off an alarm to Ada, who looked on suspiciously.

Regan looked as though she was nervous, but seemed more to be embarrassed by the fact. She handed Lucy off to her mother, before walking over and standing in front of the crowd. "Well, I suppose it's time we got around to explaining everything."

"I'm surprised with people as so-called 'intelligent' as you are, didn't figure this out from the start," a cool voice said, as Krauser stepped out from the shadows and stood by Regan's side.

"Well, I still think a nice explanation would solve everything," Ada spoke,

Regan nodded. "Well, it all started with the letters. Some of you received them. Those came from us, and a scientist, Linda, whom we met up with. See, Linda had the inside information. She wrote it down, gave it to Krauser who handed it off to me, who send it to you guys. That was before Umbrella assassinated her and her partner, Carter. That was why the last letter you received Leon spoke of a life that was already taken for that letter. Carter was that one, it's a shame Linda had to lose someone so close." Regan shook her head in sorrow.

"They were also the ones who helped you back out in Deadwood," Krauser continued. "Now, once Linda was eliminated as well, it was already too late. Lucy had been kidnapped and you guys were deployed off to rescue her. From working with Regan, I knew Lucy, and somewhat helped out the situation some. None of the Umbrella soldiers got close enough to do anything, and when she was in that cell, I smashed the lock to get her out."

_Well, that explains something, _Leon thought. "But, how did you two meet?"

"Lucky chance I guess," Regan shrugged with a smile on her face. "I was a single mother with a child getting out of Raccoon City, I guess we were just in the same place at the same time."

"I worked for Umbrella back then as well, but only as a spy. I was still a rookie, and didn't quite have the nerve to pull the trigger on a mother and her innocent daughter," Krauser explained when everyone looked on with confusion. "From then on, we both joined the government, I faked my death, the whole Spain incident happened, and surprise, surprise, neither of you managed to kill me. But, I was still working for Umbrella when we once again met up, and this is where the story ends."

"Uh-huh," Ada hummed, "So, basically you two have been working behind our backs since the beginning."

"If you wanna put it that way," Regan answered, nervously rubbing the back of her head. "But, we didn't plan for Lucy to get kidnapped. We were both shocked by the way that came, we assumed Umbrella was figuring out our plans."

"You just said 'we' throughout that entire sentence," Leon pointed out, watching as the two glanced at each other, and decided not to answer to his comment. He shook his head, before turning towards Ada. "I swear those two," he muttered to her.

"It's love Leon, you can't deny that," she smiled, before turning towards the group. "Come on, let's find a place for you guys to get some sleep and rest up. It's been a long day, and you guys need to recuperate for a few hours."

"We have plenty of rooms here," Mrs. Graham spoke up, "We would love for you guys to stay here, it would be a small token of our gratitude."

"Sounds good to me," Leon commented, as everyone else muttered an answer.

* * *

They all got situated into their rooms, some of them decided to pair up in their rooms, just for the company.

"It's been a long, long day," Jill said, laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She had Rebecca, Claire and Ada in her room, but some of the guys, like Joseph, Chris, Forest, Richard, Steve and Leon were visiting.

"You know, I was wondering something...," Rebecca said out loud, catching everyone's attention. "When Joseph started remembering everything, he went through that whole blood episode and the pain. If that happened to him, why didn't it happen to Brad when he remembered everything?"

"Because, for Brad, it was an instant memory that brought him back," Kevin explained, as he was leaning against the doorframe, his eye had been patched up. "When Jill was blaming herself for all that happened, he had a flashback to that time. He remembered his death and everything before it almost instantly. Mainly because Jill had spoke to him and expressed how sorry she felt for his death. Joseph on the other hand, didn't have anyone close by to do that. When Forest spoke to him, he was trying to remind him of all the good times they had, with the hunting trips and everything. At first, Joseph didn't understand, but after awhile, he thought about it. And since Umbrella has that lust for power and knowledge, he wanted to know what he was talking about. That's when he slowly began to trigger all those memories. He fought for his memories, and won. Between the two of you, it all depended on who you talked to."

"So, it all depended on what the first memory they had that came to mind," Rebecca repeated. "That was what would trigger everything to come back to them."

Kevin smiled, "Precisely." he glanced down at his watch, "I don't know about you guys but, I think I'm going to bed, it's been an awkward day for me."

The men said their goodnights before leaving. Ada and Leon exchanging a few 'I Love you's, while Chris complained he was probably lying about it and he went running down the hallway away from Leon.

When the lights turned out and the others seemed asleep, Jill snuck out of her bed. Searching underneath her bed, she pulled out a small knapsack she normally kept in her car. She walked over to the window and opened it. Carefully removing the screen, she opened the knapsack and reached in. She grabbed a hand full of pictures that detailed the old days. Smiling, she flung them out the window, and watched as the night breeze carried them off into the distance.

This was a turning point for them now. Another chance to have it all back again. To have it right this time.

Tomorrow would be a new beginning, a new day for them. A new day, to step into the light.


	17. Bonus Chap

**A/N: I added a bonus chapter because my sister managed to talk me into one, so here it is!**

Leon looked down at his watch, it was close to six. Close to the end of his shift. He looked over at his new partner. Ever since the whole 'Umbrella-Aggression-Dead' incident was over, and the President's daughter had been safely returned, Mr. Graham was more then willing to let them join the Secret Service. Mostly every said 'thanks, but no thanks', but he did manage to convince Luis to join. Just because of the whole Spain incident, where they were constantly saving each other's lives.

"Hey, Ada and I were planning on going into town, you wanna come?" he asked,

"Nah Amigo, I don't want to get stuck between you two," Luis answered, "Besides I was thinking of just heading home and catching some sleep."

"Alright," Leon shrugged, before walking off to the front guard post to sign-off and to wait for his replacement.

It was only a few minutes later, when Leon disappeared from view and the sound of his car pulling off the side of the road, did he hear the sound of someone approaching him from behind.

"Hey, is he gone?" Ashley asked, wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a gray hoodie. Her blonde hair pulled back with a black hair band.

"Yeah, and he's out with Ada, so they'll be awhile," Luis replied.

"Well, they'll be out all week," Ashley commented, "Now come on, that movie starts in twenty minutes, and I wanna make sure we get a seat in the back."

"I know," he said, grabbing her hand. "We'll leave now, so we can get you that seat."

She smiled as the two ran down the yard and out of sight from the office as they signed out and headed off in secret to the town.

* * *

Jill smiled to herself as she sat her newly furnished desk. Her computer was on, but she wasn't working at it. She wasn't even staring at it. She watched as the helicopter flew through the air. After a rocky start, apparently Edward and Kevin managed to get it into the air. They sort of hit the nearby trees and things, but they were now soaring through the skies. Kevin was trying to teach Edward some tricks from his old stunt actor days, but it didn't seem to be going over to well.

She could hear Enrico complaining about Bravo team's lack of work ethics, but Richard just put it off and said that the old man was thinking too hard into this kind of thing. Forest was getting mad at his computer which was constantly freezing up on him, while Chris tried to stop him from slamming his fist straight through the monitor. Joseph was trying to get the fax machine to work, but things didn't seem to be going his way. Barry was looking at some of Rebecca's handguns from her collection of weapons, he was thinking of upgrading some of them, which she was actually looking forward to.

She remembered Chris talking about how Claire and Steve were going out for a ride on their motorcycles and would be back by dark. Those two acted like nothing has changed. Still in love as they were on that island.

She leaned back in her seat as she recalled Leon talking about how odd it was to see Regan and Krauser 'Hook-up'. Although Regan was saying it wasn't anything major, that it was just a few dinners and movies, Lucy had gotten around to calling him 'Daddy', so it was a little more than Regan had spoke of.

Brad was busy typing away at his computer, although it was old since he use to be a computer expert, he easily fixed it up to run like new.

She looked up to see Mikhail, and Carlos enjoying a cup of coffee while Murphy preferred a can of Coke. They had offered the three a spot in their new police station, but there was the choice of a police or, working for the government. So a special team was formed between the two, and they just recently got three new members.

She looked back to her computer screen, looking at the words she had typed. Going back to her keyboard she typed the final words:

_Although life is full of sorrows, hate, and love, at times it seems like fate favors one subject more than others. We fight because of hate. We cherish because of love. We cry because of sorrows. _

_Tears that fill the oceans..., Hate the fills the skies..., and Love that fill the hearts of everyone we know. _

_We don't get many second chances, and when we do, we shouldn't waste them. I know very well that when life is gone, it's gone. For so many years, I let death hang on my every word, for so long I blamed myself for so many deaths. _

_Could I have done more? Could I have done something different? And, if so, how would things have changed? Would they have gone through the hell of the mansion? Raccoon City? Would they had survived then?_

_I try not to think too hard, if so I might find myself in tears. But now, as I look up at the arguing voices and harsh words, I wouldn't want to lose them ever again. No matter how mad I might get, no matter how harsh the words they spit at me, I'll never wish them gone. They've been gone for too long, I don't want them to go away anymore. I want them to stay for as long as they can now..._

_This is my second chance too, and I don't want to put it to waste._

_Sincerely,_

_Jill Valentine _

_P.S. I hear that Richard and Rebecca were talking about wedding plans somewhere off in the future. I'm gonna follow up on this rumor, since Chris and I have the same idea on the mind. _


End file.
